Secrets from the past
by cib-03
Summary: Anton Hill has killed Emily. Sam and 15 Divison are trying to bring him down. When a secret from the past hits Sam in the face. He is going to face his past to get through this. Will Andy and his friends be there to help him.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first fanfic so be easy on me. This idea has been bouncing around for awahile in my head. So here it goes.

Chapter One

Sam wakes up and rolls over and reaches for Andy but finds only sheets. He sits up and looks around but hears the

shower running he knows that she is taking a shower. He get up and gets dressed for his shift which starts in a few

hours. He walks to his kitchen and starts going through his mail from the day before. He gets to a letter with no return

address. He flips it over and was about to open it when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and feels a kiss on

his neck.

"Hey you. How did you sleep?" Andy asks Sam. While Sam is turning around to face smiles and gives her a kiss.

"I slept pretty good how about you?" while wraping his arms around her.

"Good. So are you ready to go to work?" She walks out of his grasp toward her bag and puts is over her shoulder. Sam

shakes his head yes. He picks up his coat of the back of the chair and puts it on. He grabs the letter and puts it in the

inside pocket of his walk out the door and head to to his truck. They stop at their favorite coffee shop and get

coffe before heading to the barn.

~Barn~

Sam and Andy walk hand in hand into the barn. Talking about what they will be doing tonight when they get off of work.

When they hear Sam's name being called by Traci. They stop and turn around to see Traci and Jerry walking up to them.

"Hey what is it Traci?" Sam asked her when she finally caught up to them.

"You, Jerry and I need to talk about Anton Hill." Sam gives her a question look and one to Jerry too.

"Umm ok. Do you want to do it now or after parade?" Sam asked them.

"We should do it now." Jerry stated while walking up to their offices. Traci said hi to Andy and fallowed Jerry. Sam turned

to Andy and gave her a hug.

"I'll see you at parade. Ok?"

"Yeah I'll see you there." With that Sam walks away from Andy and heads to his office. Andy walks to the womens locker

room to change for shift. She knew that whatever was going on that Sam would tell her or that they would say something

in parade today.

~D's offices~

Sam walked into the office and walked over to Jerry's desk to see what was going on and was so important that they

couldn't wait until parade was done to talk about this.

"What's going on Jerry?" Sam ask when he finally go to Jerry's desk. Jerry looked and Traci walked over to his desk too.

"We got a call today from the ME. They have a female body that 27 division found last night" Jerrry stated looking up at Sam.

"Ok. So what does this have to do with Anton Hill?" Looking between Jerry and Traci. Jerry looked over at Traci and back to

Sam.

"The ME id her as Emily Starline. Wasn't she your informant?" Traci stated to Sam. Sam looked at her shocked. how did

they find her. He thought while sitting down. Sam ran his hands over his face and sighed.

"Yeah she was my informant."

"When was the last time that you saw her?" Jerry asked. Sam looked over at him.

"The day after Andy arrested me and you blew my cover. I found her and took her to a bus station and sent her out west."

"Did anyone else know that you did this?" Traci asked

"Yeah Andy did but she didn't know where I sent her I thought it would be better that way. The less people knew where she

was the better off she was not to be found. I guess I was wrong." Jerry and Traci looked at each other.

"Ok well we know that she worked for him. We know that she was his accoutant. So she knew his ins and outs of everything."

"Yes that would be right" Sam confirmed what Jerry just said.

"Ok has she tried to contact you in any way at all?" Traci asked. Sam shook his head no to her. He told Emily that she wasn't

allowed to contact her other wise they would find her and get rid of her. Sam stood up and started to pace the floor. There would

be no way to conect her to him or to prove that he had her killed.

"Well we need to find something anything that would help us with this." Traci stated knowing that Sam was pissed that this happen.

Sam shook his head yes while taking his Jacket off. His arm brushed the letter that he put in his coat. He took it out and looked at

it. Jerry and Traci looked at him with a question look on their faces as Sam started to open the letter. When sam open it a thumb

drive fell out and a letter too. Sam open the letter and read it.

Dear Sam,

If you are reading this that must mean that i went missing or I am dead. I gave this letter to a good friend of mine that i made

here told her to mail it if I ended up missing. I needed a back up plan when you sent me here. I had a copy of that thumb drive you

gave to Anton Hill. On this thumb drive is everything that I was working on for him. All his properties, where his money went and is coming

from, even his rouits. This should really help you with getting him. I know that you didn't want me to get hurt and they you were just trying

to help me. I guess that's what i get for getting into bed with people like this. Don't blame yourself you did everything that you could

do to help me and i am greatful for that. Bye Sam and be safe will you.

Yours truely,

Emily.

After Sam read this he was pissed and had tears in his eyes. He had to laugh at this she always had a trick up her sleave. Sam picked

the thumb drive off his desk and looked at it. Everything that we needed to take him down was on this thanks to Emily. He walked over

to Jerry.

"This is from Emily. She gave it to someone and told them to mail it to me if she ended up missing. In the letter it states that on here

has everything we need to take him down once and for all." Jerry took it and plugged it in to his computer. After he looked at a few files

Jerry picked up his phone to get warrents to all his properties and a warrent for Anton Hill. Traci was looking farther and gasped. Sam

looked at her.

"What is it Traci." Sam walked over to and looked at what she found. She was watching a video of them talking about a hit on someone

and Anton saying he doesn't care how its done as long as he his dead. Traci looked over to Sam. They knew they had him. Jerry hung

up with a smile.

"We got it all. Now lets go to parade and go get this guy. They walked out and walked right into parade to talk to Best.

~Parade~

Andy was sitting talking to Nick and Dov when she saw Traci, Jerry and Sam walk right up to Best and talk to him. Sam didn't look happy

at all. Best shook his head and stepped aside.

"Ok everyone listen up. Last night 27 division found a female body. They ID her as Emily Starline." Andy looked right away to Sam.

"Now Emily was my informant when i was UC. She was Anton Hill's accountant. I put her on a bus and sent her away." Sam stated

while looking at everyone ending up on Andy. She looked sad and shocked. "Now she was found with a bullet to her head last night.

The thing that Anton didn't count on is that Emily had an insurance plan. She had everything that she was working on or has worked

on for him on a thumb drive. She gave that to a friend that was instructed to mail it if she went missing." Sam looked at Andy who had

a small smile on her face."We got that thumb drive today so she must have been missing for a bit. We thanks to Emily have warrents

for all his properties and for Anton Hill. We are going to exacute these warrents today. We need everyone on this and also we need

everyone to be on their toes. We want everyone back in one piece to have each others back out there today. Division 27 will be helping

us out on this also guns and gangs too. We need to work together to bring him down. Ok everyone suite up we will tell you guys where you

are going and who with. Ok go." Sam stated. Everyone stood up and walked out to grab their gear. When everyone was ready Sam told them

where they were going.

"Dov, Chris, Gale, Nick. You guys have a warehouse that is were the drugs are from what Emily said. Guns and gangs will be there to meet

you." they shook their head and walked to the cars

"Best, Williams, Shaw, Jerry. You guys will have his offices." they started walking to the cars

"Andy, Traci, Cleo and I will get his 3 apartments. Ok you three lets go." With that everyone left the barn. They didn't know what they would

find but they would get Anton Hill today.

**Ok feedback would be great let me know what you guys think thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for you great feedback. Like i said before this is my first story so. Feedback is great to let me know that i am doing **

**a good job. ok goes the next chapter**

**Chapter 2**

Dov, Chris, Gale, Nick pulled up to the warehouse and was greeted by Steve Peck.

"Ok so we have the warrant right here." he stated while holding up a piece of paper. They all shook their heads and pulled their guns out of

the holsters. They walked up to the door behind Guns and gangs. Steve pounded on the door

"Police open up." When they didn't hear an answer Steve turned to a guy and nodded to the door. The guy walked up and kicked in the door.

They all rushed and cleared the warehouse. They found some people there who just stood frozen the ground. They had them lay down while

Guns and Gangs arrested them.

"Ok now that the building is clear lets start looking around. This place has 3 levels to it. There is a basement like thing, the floor and one above

us. I will send my guys upstairs I want Gale and Chris with me on this floor. Nick and Dov take downstairs. Radio if you find anything." Steve

gave them instructions and they shook their head and went where he told them to go. Gail started with what looked like an office and started to

go through cabinets and files while Steve and Chris looked through some boxes. After the 5 box Chris open up he found what they were looking

for

"Steve." he yelled. Steve ran over and looked in the box. They were looking at a lot of drugs. Steve patted them on the back

"Good find let me make a call keep looking." Steve walked away calling for more help he figured that they were going to need it.

~downstairs~

Nick and Dov walked down stairs they looked around. There really wasn't much to look through.

"Well it looks like there isn't anything really down here." Dov stated when he turned to Nick. Nick was shaking his head when he heard something by

the far wall. They looked at each other and drew their guns. They started walking to where they heard to noise. When they got to the wall they saw

nothing. They were about to walk away when they heard a whimper. Nick pulled out his flash light and started to really look for anything. Dov noticed

something when Nick flashed his light on the wall.

"Hey look at this." Dov walked up to the wall and noticed that there was a crack going all the way up the wall. Nick walked over and looked at it.

"It looks like a door but where is the handle and how do we open it up?" Nick stated. Dov shrugged and started to push on it. The wall popped open,

They looked at each other and nodded their heads at each other. Nick open the door all the way while Dov pointed his gun into the room with a

flash light. What he saw surprised him Dov grabbed his radio.

"Umm, Sir you going to want to get down here and look at this." Dov stated on the radio. Nick walked around the door and saw what Dov was looking

at. Nick took a deep breath in he wasn't expecting to see this. They heard Steve walk down the stairs and walk over to them.

He looked in the room that Dov and Nick had their flashlights pointed into.

"Oh my god." Was all steve said to them.

~Offices~

Best, Williams, Jerry and Shaw pulled up to Hill's offices and walked in. They walked up the secretary and handed her the warrant and then walked pass

her. They walked into the office where they saw a lot of people sitting at their desk.

"Alright everyone we are the police we have a search warrant to take a look around. Everyone please stand up and move into the board room while we take

a look around." Jerry stated. He looked over and noticed that Best was calling Division 27 to come help them out so they could get through this faster.

Everyone was getting up and walking to the board room.

"Where is 's office." Williams asked one of the people. The girl pointed to an office that you couldn't see into. She looked over to Shaw and he followed

her to the office. Williams pulled out her gun and so did Shaw. They heard movement in the office. Shaw open the door while Williams walked in.

"Police put your hands up." she yelled there were three guys sitting in the office one was on the computer. They looked shocked they all raised their hands.

Shaw noticed that they all had shoulder holsters on with guns in them. This could turn bad if they didn't keep it under control. Best walked up to the door

and drew his weapon. They walked in and each took on guy. Williams walked up to the guy by the computer pushed him against the wall. He started

to struggle with her. She felt his hand go toward his gun. She fought with him next thing they all knew was that Williams had her gun drawn on the guy and

he had his pointed at her. They heard a shoot go off while two bodies hit the ground.

~Apartments~

Andy looked some papers that she had in her hands they all were in the car again. The first two apartments where empty no one was in them so they passed

it off to Division 27 and some of their people to look through and see what they could find. They sent two computers to the lab because they couldn't get into

them hopefully they could find something on them to help them out. They pulled up to the last apartment building. Andy looked a Traci with a questioning look.

"Are you sure were at the right apartment building?" Cleo asked before Andy had a chance. This building wasn't flashy like the rest of them. It was a small one

it didn't look like much. Something that they might live in but not one that Anton Hill would live in. Sam nodded his head he knew what they were thinking

because he was thinking the same thing. He looked at the time and noticed that it was around 4pm. He had some of Division 27 come with them on this one.

They still haven't found Anton today he hasn't heard from the other groups yet but had a gut feeling that he might be here. They all climbed out of the car and

started to walk toward the building. Once inside they walked to the top floor. From what they saw the top floor was bought out and redone from what the person

who owned the building to them. When they got to the door Sam knocked on the door.

"Coming." They head a female voice say to them. She open the door she was about 14 yrs she had black hair that went past her shoulders. The bluest eyes that

Andy and Sam has ever seen bluer then Gail's. She was were a catholic school uniform.

"Umm can i help you?" She stated looking kind of nerves.

"Yes were the police and we have a search warrant to search this place." Sam stated while handing her the warrant and slowly opening the door. She stepped

back as they walked in the door. She looked shocked as more people walked in stated to look around. She looked scared to her hands were gripping the warrant

tight and they were shaking. Just then they heard someone flush the toilet and open the door.

"Isabelle who was at the door." They all drew their weapons and pointed them at Anton Hill who just walked out of the bathroom. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"PLEASE DON'T SHOOT HIM!" They heard the girl scream as she ran to Anton and hugged him. Anton wrapped his arms around her into a hug and tried to

calm her down.

"Shhh its going to be ok. They won't shoot me sweetie. I think their going to arrest me and take me down to the station but not shoot me. Right Officer Swarek?"

Anton looking over to Sam. Everyone just stood and stared at this man with this 14-year-old in his arms.

"No we won't shoot him. Anton Hill your under arrest." Sam walked over and put Anton Hill's hands behind his back and cuffed him. Anton bent down and kissed

Isabelle on her forehead. She was sobbing by now Andy holstered her gun and walked over to the girl and put her arm around her.

"Hey you can ride with us to the station. We have to ask you a few questions." She looked up at Traci and Sam. Sam nodded his head while Traci call into the

station to have someone run a background check on a Isabelle Hill. Traci figured that was her name. They walked her out with Sam walking Anton behind them.

When they got to the cruiser Sam was about to push him in when Anton turned his head and smiled at Sam.

"What are you smiling about?" Sam asked him. Anton was about to go down and he was smiling like nothing had happen.

"Oh officer Swarek you will see in due time why i am smiling." With that Anton laughed while he sat down in the cruiser. Sam slammed they door he didn't like

the feeling that he just got from him saying that. He got into the car with everyone plus Isabelle to go to the station.

**Ok tell me what you think. i look forward to reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok thank you for the great reviews. To the people who are asking about Isabelle you will just have to keep reading to find out. Like i said it is**

**an idea that has bounced around for a bit so. Here is the next chapter i hope you enjoy it please give me any kind of reviews that**

**would be great.**

**Chapter 3**

Warehouse basement~

Steve, Dov and Nick just kept staring into the room that they just found. They still couldn't believe their eyes. Steve raised his radio to speak into it.

"This is Steve Peck. I need ambulances at my location. Gail and Chris get down here now we need you." Steve was looking at 6 girls chained to the looked beating up and higher than a kite. Two of them tried to move away from the light the other 4 just laid there. Gail and Chris came down and saw what they were looking at.

"My god what the hell is going on here?" Gail asked her brother.

"It looks like Hill was into more than drugs. Before the ambulances get here i need to make sure we get the evidence and get picture of the girls so maybe

we can ID them." They all shook their head and walked into the room. One girl started to scream at them.

"NO NO NO PLEASE DON'T HURT ME AGAIN!" Gail walked straight over to her. She knelt to her so she could see her.

"It's ok we the police. We won't hurt you we are here to get you out of here. I promise you now one is going to hurt you any more." Gail stated while putting her hand on the girl. The girl started to cry hard. Gail noticed that she didn't look any older than her. How can anyone do this to people Gail thought while taking a picture of her. Dov walked over to one and checked her.

"Ummm sir. This one isn't breathing and has no pulse. It looks like she has been like this for a while sir." Dov stated to Steve. Steve walked up to the one next to her and noticed that one was dead to.

"Check the others now." Nick and Chris the other ones one moved away when Nick step toward her. He signaled to Gail to talk to her and take her walked up to the next one and noticed that she was bearly breathing. Chris got the last one and found that she was dead to.

"We need 3 ambulances and the ME here ASAP." Steve stated into the radio.

"Copy that we are sending them right away." Dispatch relayed back to him. Steve thought he was going to be sick.

"Gail take pictures of even the dead ones and then go back to the Barn and get those pictures printed out right away. Give them to the D's and let them know what is going on. Chris, Dov, Nick ride with the three that are still alive. Stay with them try to get them to talk. If they won't talk to you find out if they will talk to women let us know and we will send over some. I'll stay here and help out here to get evidence done." Steve stated to them. they'll shook their head. Gail walked away as soon as she got outside the warehouse the ambulances were just pulling up. Gail got into her cruiser and took a deep breath in. She hadn't realized that she was shaking until that moment. She couldn't believe what she saw in there. She took a few more breathes and started to the car and drove back to the barn.

~Offices~

Everyone heard the gun shoots and heard to bodies hit the ground. "Williams!" Shaw screamed while he was cuffing his guy and best was slamming his guy down and cuffed his. Oliver started to run over to her. "Officer down I repeat officer down I need an ambulance at my location now." He got to her and noticed that she was gasping for air. He looked over at the other guy. He had a bullet in the head. "Williams breath." he stated to her while he searched her vest. The bullet was lodged in it. "Your going to be ok. It's in your vest just breathe Noelle." Just then Jerry ran into the room and looked at Noelle right when Oliver stated that she'll be fine. Jerry walked over to the other guy and noticed that he was dead. "We are going to need a ME here to." Jerry stood up and looked at the computer that the guy was working on. He noticed it was a spread sheet. He started to look at it closely and notice names with money amounts next to their names. They all were girls names. One name stood out to him "Frank get over here." Frank looked at him while he handed off his guy to someone who was taking him to the barn. By then the paramedics was walking in with a stretcher. "I am fine I don't need to go to the dam hospital. I am fine don't you touch me." Noelle was fighting with them. "Get checked out and then decided. Stop being so stubborn." Oliver stated to her. She shook her head fine and let them look at her. Frank had walked over to Jerry and looked at what he was looking at. Jerry pointed a name out to him. "My god it can't be. Can it?" Oliver heard this and walked over to them. By this time Noelle was done getting checked out and walked over to refusing to go to the hospital. Her an Oliver looked a the screen. Oliver noticed the name before Jerry pointed it out. "This is going to be bad brother. This is going to be very bad. We need to get this back to the barn. We'll let Division 27 handle this and we need to get back to the barn." The shook their heads picked up the lap top and walked out of the building heading back to the barn.

~Barn~

Sam pulled up to the barn as the cruiser with Anton Hill pulled into the port as one was leaving. He had heard everything over the radio and officer being down and that they need ambulances at the warehouse. He knew this could go bad. He hoped who ever was shoot was fine. "Hey guys it was Noelle that was shot. She is fine she took it in the vest. They are on their way back." Traci stated after reading a text message. Sam blew out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He felt a squeezed of his hand and saw Andy holding his hand. "Ok let get in there and see what everyone got for us." They all open their doors and got out Traci helped Isabelle out of the car she was still pretty shaking from this. They walked up to the building as they saw Gail pulling up. She looked like she was going to puke she just put her head on the steering wheel. "Cleo go see if Gail is ok." Sam stated to her. "Sure." She walked over just as Gail stepped out of the car and started to walk up to them. Gail notice a teenager with them. "You ok?" Sam asked "Yeah sorry i just saw something that i never thought i would see. We have something to show you." She looked at the teenager again. "Who is this?" "This is Isabelle she was in the last apartment. Where we found Anton Hill in bringing her in for some questions." Traci stated to her. They started to walk through booking when all of sudden Isabelle ran to some one in cuffs. "Josh are you ok. Whats going on?" She gave him a hug. "You tell them nothing you got it." Josh whispered into her ear. "I am fine i was at the warehouse playing cards was about to leave and the cops barged in I have know idea whats going on." He stated as he pulled out of her hug. She shook her head to what he whispered to her. "How do you know him." Sam asked as he stood next to him. He was in the same uniform as her. He had black hair to kind of shaggy and brown eyes. Isabelle looked over to Sam. "This is my brother Josh. He said he was going to hang out with some friends when he left are apartment." Sam looked between them he could see it. "What were you doing at the warehouse Josh?" Sam asked "Like i said playing cards with these guys and then you guys came in. We go there because we can play the music loud and do what every we want. Anton tells us when we can and can't go there he told me today that it would be empty and that we could use it." Sam listen to this and looked at the other guys standing around. They all were in catholic uniforms about his age. "Ok let them go but call their parents to pick them up. You two come with me." He pointed at Isabelle and Josh. He walked them into the interview room and left. Just then Oliver, Jerry, Frank and Jerry walked in and held up a computer. "You going to want to see this." Jerry stated to him. Just then Gail came around the corner with papers in her hands. "Sam i need to show you this. Also Steve is going to call with what we found at the warehouse." Sam shook his head. "Ok everyone in the parade room. So we can see what we have found. Andy go take a picture of those two so we can put them on the board." Gail handed the camera to Andy as she walked back to the interview rooms. Everyone walked into the parade room and took seats and started to get their stuff ready to show Sam. Andy walked in with the pics and put them on the board with question marks next to them. "Ok lets get started." Sam stated he knew this was going to be a long night. Just then he saw Anton's lawyer walking into the building with a cop taking Anton Hill into an interview room. Anton was still smiling at him as he walked.

** Ok everyone tell me what you think. Any kind of review is great.**


	4. Chapter 4

**thanks for the great reviews. Here you go hopefully I'll i have another update later tonight. Once again keep an reviews coming. **

~Interview room #1~

Josh is pacing back and forth while Isabelle sits at the table. An office brings in water and leaves.

"Josh what's going to happen to us?" Isabelle looks up at her big brother. Even though he is only 5 mins older than her he is still her big brother. Josh stops

pacing and looks at her. God he doesn't know their life is good they finally had a family even though Anton isn't their dad he treats them like his own. Gives

them anything they need and stuff they really don't need. He took them out of foster home that wasn't so great for them. He sighs and shakes his head. They

knew a little about what he did they needed to be quiet until they could reach out to the uncles at least

"I don't know Isabelle. But what every happens we are going to get though it together. Do you understand?" Isabelle shakes her head yes and starts playing with

her sleeves of her shirt. She didn't want to go back in to the system he was right though.

"Can't we call one of the uncles?" Josh brought his head up and gave her a look to be quiet and looked at the mirror on the wall. She looked and knew what he

was talking about. They didn't know that no one was on the other side but they knew not to talk. To much hung in the balance if they didn't play this right.

~Parade room~

Sam shook his head as Anton walked into the interview room #2. He would deal with him once he got everything from everyone. He looked around the room

everyone was there except Dov, Chris, Nick and Steve.

"Where is Dov, Chris, Nick and Steve." He asked Gail. She looked up from the papers that she had in front of her. She didn't notice that Oliver was looking over

her shoulder looking at one picture in peticular. Oliver looked at Frank and he looked down and breathed in deep. This is not good is what they thought to themselves.

"Umm well once i tell you what i found at the warehouse you will know. They are fine though believe me they are." Gail still couldn't believe what they found she

still couldn't get the girls faces out of her head.

"Umm ok so do you want to go first?" Sam asked

"Uhhh brother could we go first?" Jerry asked him. Gail glared back at Jerry she just wanted to get this part done and over. Sam noticed that Gail had pictures

in the stack of papers and she looked like she wanted to get rid of them.

"Umm Gail can go first and then you guys." Sam stated and Gail stood up in front of the group. Oliver leaned over to Jerry when everyone looked up at Gail.

"Brother her picture is in that stack that she is holding. This is not going to be good." Jerry looked over to Frank and shook his head. They are about to wait

and see what happens. He also knew that Oliver was right this was going to be bad. They turned their attention back to Gail who was dialing her brother to so he

could be part of this.

"Steve you there?" Gail asked into the conference call that she put in.

"Yeah i am did you tell them yet?" He asked

"No about to though. Ok we got to the warehouse and cleared it and only found those boys that were in booking in the warehouse. Steve broke us in teams to

search the place. Chris found boxes of drugs which is what we thought we would find. Well Dov and Nick went into the basement and looked around. They found

something that we were not expecting to find." Sam was looking at her with a confused look alone with everyone else. Jerry, Oliver, Noelle and Frank had an idea

from what they found.

"Dov and Nick found a hiding room when they open the door they found 6 women chained to the we checked them out 3 of the girl were dead it looks

like they have been that way for a while. The other 3 were beating and looked drugged up. Dov, Chris and Nick rode with them to the hospital to see if they could

tell us stayed back at the warehouse to collect more evident." Sam looked shocked.

"Steve what do you think those girls were used for?" Sam asked.

"I am not sure Sam. Gail took pics to see if we could ID them." She held up the stack of papers.

"Ok Gail hang them up on the wall." Sam was looking down at a paper while she did that. Jerry needed to distract Sam while she did that when she hung up

those pics.

"Hey Sam while she is doing that i think we know what the girls were used for." Oliver said stopping Sam from looking at the pictures that Gail hung up. He wasn't

ready for this but they needed to do this.

"Ok what do you have." Sam walked over to them. Jerry open up the lap top and pulled up the what they found really trying to hide it so Sam couldn't see it right

away.

"We think Anton was either selling them or trafficking them. On this spread sheet has 6 girls names on her with prices for them. That's what we think the numbers

behind the names are for." Jerry told him while Noelle blocked one door and Frank blocked the other one. This didn't go unnoticed by Andy, Gail, Traci or Cleo.

They couldn't figure why they looked nerves to. Sam didn't notice because he was walking around the table to be next to Jerry pushed his chair backed a little

while Oliver came up behind Sam waiting for him to explode. Sam looked over the list and eyes fell on a name that he didn't think he would see. His jaw clenched

Andy noticed he looked pissed. Sam looked over at Jerry and then back at the computer he slammed his fist down on the table everyone jumped.

"Sam what is wrong?" Andy asked while walking to in front of him. He looked up and but a picture on the wall caught his eye. He looked sad like someone cut

out his heart.

"Gail." Sam said in a very low voice. Jerry, Oliver, Noelle and Frank knew if she answered this one way that they would have to really hold his friend down.

"Umm yes sir." Gail was kind of nerves now she never saw Sam like this.

"That women in the picture with the black hair. Is she one of them that is at the hospital or is she one of the ones that are dead." Sam ask not really knowing if

he could take hearing the answer. Andy looked at the girl she was beating bad but she looked like someone she saw before but couldn't figure out from where.

Gail looked at the picture that he pointed to.

"Sam she was one of the ones that we sent to the hospital. Why do you ask sir." Gail turned looking at Sam. His face went from sad to pissed off.

"I am going to kill him!" Sam stated and tried to walk past Oliver. Oliver grabbed Sam by his arms while Jerry grabbed him from behind. They were struggling

that's when Frank left the door way and ran up and helped by grabbing an arm so Oliver could get the other.

"Sam calm down you can't kill him. I know you want to brother but you can't. You can't kill brother believe I would love to help you but you can't." Oliver tried

to calm him down but it wasn't working.

"Why the hell not. Oliver that is Sarah. Do you see that he had her and was selling her." Sam screamed at Oliver and fought harder. Traci, Gail and Traci were

staring at him like he lost his mind. Andy looked up at the picture it finally clicked from where she has seen her from before. She saw her in a picture in Sam's

house it's his sister. Andy bolted around the table and stepped in front of Sam. She grabbed his face in her hands and made him look at her.

"Sam." He was still fighting he got out of Oliver's grip and Oliver fell to the ground. Andy grabbed his arm when that happen.

"SAM!" Andy screamed he looked at her. She knew she had to talk fast.

"Oliver is right you can't help her by killing him. That won't help her. You need to be here helping us bring him down. That will help her going to the hospital

will help her. But killing him won't fix this. I get she is your sister i get that you want to help her but this won't help her." Andy stated to him. Sam kept looking

at her. He slowly stopped fighting them. He was crying by this time they all let him go but Andy still held on to him. He held on to her to and just cried and slide

down to the floor. While Andy held him. She looked up to Jerry, Oliver, Frank and Noelle they looked sad and concerned about their friend. Traci, Gail and Cleo

looked shocked as hell. She didn't know what to do she just held him and kept saying it was going to be ok.

~Interview room #2~

Anton could hear Sam's outburst and just sat back and smiled. Sam took Emily away so now he was going to slowly take Sam apart piece by piece. His

plan was coming together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the great reviews. once again let me know how this one is and i will try to get another chapter up faster**

**then this one. **

Chapter 5

~Hospital~

The guys were waiting on the doctors to tell them that they could go back and to the women that they brought in. Nick was walking pacing he still couldn't believe

what he had seen today. Dov and Chris sat there and stared at Nick.

"Hey your going to walk a hole into the ground if you keep that up." Dov stated. Nick stopped and glared at him. Dov put his hands up in surrender.

"Look i am just trying to get you to relax. We have to be relaxed when we go in to talk to the girls other wise they won't talk to us ok." Nick nodded at him. Dov was

right.

"Sorry i just still can't believe that they would do this to those women." Nick stated as he took a seat next to Dov.

"Man i get that. believe me we can't believe it to." Dov and Nick looked over to Chris who shook his head. This was something that any of them wanted to see. Just

then a doctor came out. They all stood up when the doctor walked up to them.

"Ok two of them are still in surgery. Doing surgery is going to tricky because One we don't know what they are on and Two they are fighting us every step of the

way..

"Wait a minute you said two. We brought in three." Chris stated to the doctor. The doctor nodded to them with a sad face.

"I am sorry but she didn't make it. She was bearly breathing when she came in. I am surprised she lasted this long. I am sorry I will let you know any updates when

I get them."

"May i ask which one died. The reason i ask is because my boss is going to ask that question and i need to know the answer." The doctor nodded at Nick when

he asked him that.

"Yeah sure." The doctor told them which on it was and walked away. Nick took a deep breath and pulled out his phone. He needed to call someone and let them know

that now there is only 2 girls alive and not three.

~Interview room #1~

Josh and Isabelle heard someone yelling outside. Screaming he was going to kill him. Isabelle started to shake when this happen. Josh walked over and picked her up

to hug her.

"Hey its ok. They are cops they wont hurt you. Scare you yes put hurt you no." Isabelle pulled away.

"Are you forgetting Josh that it was a cop who did that to me. You know they have a brotherhood here." Josh let out a breath.

"I know but I do know they aren't after us they are after Anton. You know the one that we call father."

"I know but still i can't help it when a guy yells i freeze ok?" Josh nodded. Who every was screaming now has stopped.

~Parade room~

Andy was still rubbing Sam's back. Trying to calm him down and to let him know that she was still here for him. All of a sudden Sam pulled back kissed Andy

lightly on the lips and stood up. He looked around the room at his friends no one left the room when this happen.

"Sorry about that." He stated while helping Andy up on to her feet.

"Hey brother its fine. Really it is." Oliver stated and clapped him on the back. Sam as looking at her picture on the board. Man she looks like hell He was going to

make Anton pay for this.

"Sam may I ask when is the last time that you have seen your sister?" Jerry asked. Sam looked back at him with pain in his eyes. He sat down on the table

and grabbed Andy and pulled her toward him. He need her now she was is life support to get through this.

"Umm its been a long time brother. I would guess about 15 to 16 yrs now." he could see everyone's shocked looks.

"Hey I not proud of it ok believe me. We had a fight I told her to get out of my life. She walked out my door and i haven't heard from her since." Sam sighed

he is going to have to explain more he could already see that.

"Ok so here you go. I don't want to talk about this more than once do you guys get me?" Sam asked while looked around the room. Everyone nodded at him

he took a deep breath and started to talk. He figure he should start a little farther back for the rookies who don't really know his back story.

"Sarah where always close. When we grew up we had only each other. Well like I said about 15 to 16 yrs ago. i started to notice some changes about her.

I didn't like what i was seeing. I came to her house one time to talk to her about it. I didn't call so she didn't know i was coming over. I used my key and let

myself in. When i walked in I saw my sister do a line with a guy that i didn't know. All i said was how could you and stormed out of her house and back to

my foster parents house. About an hour later Sarah showed up at my door asking to let her explain to talk to her. My parents let her in. We sat down and

talked about what I saw. She tried to explain herself out of it but i knew she was lieing to me. I asked her if she would quite for me. She said that she would

and then left. About six months later I was at a park with my friends playing Basketball when i noticed her passing money off to someone and her getting

something back. I followed her home and waited a bit and the walked in to see her doing a line. She looked up just as i was running out of the house by this

time i was out of my foster parents and living by myself. She once again came to my house. I told her it was me or the drugs. She was begging me not to do this.

That should do anything else but not that. Please don't do that is all she kept saying to me. I told her to leave that she was to stay out of my life. She walked out

the door that day and i haven't seen her since." Sam finished explaining and looked around at the people. None of them had pity in their eyes. They had concern,

sadness and love.

"Sam, Thats right before you joined the academy right?" Noelle asked him walking toward him

"Yeah figured if I could become a cop that I would be able to find her and help her."

"Why didn't you tell any of us we would have helped as much as we could."

"Because I didn't know how you guys would act with me after I said what happen to me."

"We don't and wouldn't look at you differently. Brother you family to us we would have hleped you out." Oliver stated. Sam looked up at him and nodded his head. Just

then Gail's phone stated to ring. Everyone looked over at her like she lost her him.

"Sorry i thought I had it on vibrate." Gail picked it up and answered it.

"Gail. It's Nick."

"Well no duh I do have caller ID on my phone. What do you need or did you get something"

"Actually yeah we did."

"Ok let me put you on speaker phone." Gail pushed at button and looked at everyone

"It's nick he says he has something." she put her phone on the table.

"Ok Nick what do you have for us." Sam asked still having an arm wrapped around Andy with her rubbing her back.

"Well all the girls had to have surgery. One didn't make it though she was the one with the worst injuries." Sam tensed up as everyone looked at him.

"Can you describe her to me."

"Yeah i can.

~Interview #2~

"I need you to make arrangements for Isabelle and Josh. They Have no were to go." Anton stated to his lawyer

"Who do you want me to call?"

"One of the uncles." The lawyer started to dial his phone and waited for a answer on the other end


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~Parade room~

Sam held his breath when Nick started to describe the one that died to them. Andy never stop rubbing his back which helped him out.

"The one that died has blonde hair she is about 25 yrs old. We are going to get her finger prints and bring them back when we can see the other two and then come

back to the barn. Is that ok?" Sam let out a breath and Andy felt him relax right away.

"Yes that's fine. We might send Cleo, Nash and Gail there to help you. If what we think happen to them happen they might not want to talk to men."

"What do you think happen?" Nick asked Sam. Sam rubbed his hands over his face and sighed.

"We think they were being sold or prostitution. We aren't sure now because we havent been talked to Anton yet." Sam heard Nick let out a breath.

"Wow, Ok yeah send them over they will help. Anything else Sir."

"No, That will be all for now keep us updated."

"Will do sir." Sam hung up the phone and handed it back to Peck. He looked around he needed to figure out how to do this. With out killing Anton.

"Ok. Gail, Traci, Cleo I need you guys to go and help them at the hospital. I want you guys to talk to them not the guys I have a feeling that they will talk to you

guys before talking to the guys." The girls shook their heads and started to walk out the room.

"Oh by the way. What you guys heard here doesn't leave here. You treat her like you would treat anyone else. Do you understand me. She doesn't get special

treatment on this one." They looked surprised but nodded their heads and walked out. Sam turned to the rest of them.

"Ok, I am not going to talk to anyone that we brought in. Andy and Noelle i need you to talk to the kids and figure out what they know and how they fit into

Anton's life. Frank and Jerry go and talk to Anton. Oliver and I will be watching the interviews. If you guys need help we will try to help out as much as possible."

"Ok but I have a question?" Andy asked they all looked at her.

"Those kids are minors right? Don't we need a guarding to talk to them?" Just then Anton's lawyer walked out of the interview room and walked up to the door

"Umm I was wondering how long you guys are going to be. would like to figure out if he needs bail tonight. He also wants to get the kids out of here and

back home. They have school tomorrow." Sam walked over to him.

"Is Anton their legal guardian?"

"Yes adopted them umm about 4 or 5 yrs ago. Why do you ask?" Sam smiled at him and shook his head.

"We need his promising to ask them a few questions."

"I would have to be there or Mr. Hill would have to be there." He stated back to him.

"We'll take you." Andy answered and started walking him to the interview room with Noelle.

"Ok let's get this over with." Oliver stated and walked into the room to watch through the glass. Jerry and Frank started walking into when Sam stopped them.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Anton won't talk without his lawyer and his lawyer is in there so we are going to watch until he is done and then talk to Anton." Sam understood and walked in

behind them.

~Interview room #1~

Isabelle and Josh heard a the door open. They looked up to see Anton's lawyer walk in with two officers behind him. They sat across from them while the lawyer

sat next to them. He put his hand on Isabelle's shoulder she jumped a little. The lawyer removed his had quickly and said sorry. This didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

"Ok we have some questions for you why the lawyer is here." Noelle stated. The teenagers nodded their heads at her.

"Ok lets start with do you guys live in that apartment alone or with ?" Andy asked. Isabelle looked over to Josh when Andy was done asking the question.

Josh looked away from Isabelle and looked at Andy.

"We live alone he comes by every once in a while to check on us but other than that we are alone."

"Do you guys pay for the apartment or does he."

"He does christ officer we are only 15 yrs old." Josh answered while Isabelle looked down at her lap playing with her hands. She always let Josh do the talking

he was better at it then she was.

"I see. Does he pay for everything for you guys." Andy asked him. She could tell Josh was getting irritated with her. She didn't care she needed to figure out this

fast.

"Well lets see he is are legal guardian. So yeah he pays for everything. I am so happy to see that we have bright officers working the streets in this city." Just

then the lawyers phone rang. He looked down and looked back up.

"Umm excuse me I have to take this." he looks over to the kids

"You don't answer any more questions until I get back." With that he walked out and walking into interview room #2. Oliver got an idea he knocked on the

door. Noelle walked over and open it and walked into the room the guys were in.

"What?"

"Seperate them. The girl hasn't said a word since you guys have been in there. She looks nerves and might talk more if she was alone with a female cop."

"Where do you want me to take the boy?" Noelle asked. Oliver pointed over his shoulder to the other room where and his lawyer were talking. Noelle

nodded her head and walked back into the interview room.

"Hey Josh do you want to go see Mr. Hill. Go talk to him I bet he is worried about you since you were in the warehouse. He knows Isabelle is fine but not you."

"Can Isabelle come with." Josh asked.

"Sorry she'll stay here with Officer McNally." Josh looks at Isabelle for a minute. When Isabelle shakes her head yes. Josh turns and nodded at Noelle. They

walk out of the room.

~Interview room #2~

Anton hears the door open and sees his lawyer walk in with the phone to his ear. As he shuts the door he gets off the phone.

"Well."

"One of the Uncle's will take them. He is sending his right hand man in to pick them up. He will take care of them until we can figure something out." Anton

shook his had. He was glade that they won't be alone tonight at least. They heard a knock on the door. When the door open they saw Josh walk in with an

officer.

"Josh." Anton stood up walked over and hugged him. He pulled back and looked him up and down.

"When can we go home." Josh asked. Anton looked over his shoulder to Noelle.

"That depends on them." Josh shook his head.

"Oh hey one of the uncle's are taking you guys when you get done here." Josh looked at him. Anton nodded his head Josh knew who was coming. They

started talking about where they were going to stay. Just then they heard a blood curdling scream outside the door.

~Interview Room #1~

When the door closed Andy looked at Isabelle. She looked so scared. Andy took a deep breath and stated to just talk.

"So your 15 yrs old?" Isabelle looked up and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah dumb question."

"You seem full of them tonight Officer McNally." Andy kind of laughed at her. She is like her brother a smartass.

"Yeah. So tell me do you like ."

"Yes he is a great guy why wouldn't l like him?" Andy's stomach did flip-flops when she said that. Anton was not a nice guy. Just then there was a knock on

the door connected to the hallway. Andy stood up and open the door a bit to see who it was. It was Boyd and Luck on the other side of the door.

"Hey, How long are you guys going to be. We need an Interview room we need the one that has the connecting observatory room." Luck asked her.

"Umm I am not sure." Andy blocking the view with her body when she noticed that Boyd trying to look in.

"McNally who do you have in there. Is Sam in there with you." Andy noticed that Luck glared at Boyd and tensed up to. Behind Andy at the table. Isabelle's

head snapped up when she heard his voice. She started to breathe hard and stood up walking backwards. Andy didn't see this because her back was to her

but the guys noticed this and gave each other questioning looks. Sam walked toward the door and open. He could hear her say

"No No No." tears were flowing down her face she backed up to the corner with her eyes on the door. Sam looked at Oliver who was looking at the door.

"Boyd I don't have Sam in here. Also we will take as much time as we want. Sorry guys." Andy went to shut the door but Boyd pushed pass her. Right

when he walked in. He saw Sam and Oliver looking at him with confused looks. He looked over to the corner when he heard a gasp. Right then they

heard a blood curdling scream come out of Isabelle's mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks everyone for the great reviews. It keeps me wanting to write this story. Once again keep up the reviews even if they're not nice **

**any review is a good one. Once again thanks here you go.**

Chapter 7

~Interview Room #2~

Josh froze when he heard the scream. Something was very wrong he hasn't heard that scream in 6 yrs.

"That's Isabelle." Josh stated while walking out of the room as fast as he could. Anton and his Lawyer ran after him to see what was going on.

~Interview Room #1~

They all jumped when Josh ran into the room. Josh pulled Isabelle into his arms and rocked her back and forth.

"Shhh i am here. Isabelle it's ok no one is going to hurt you." Everyone was watching them. No one noticed that Boyd had snuck out of the room. Boyd

walked past Anton and his lawyer. Anton noticed him but didn't know what was going on he needed to get to them. He pushed past Luck and Andy to

get into the room and walked over the Isabelle.

"Please make him go away. He was there he help hide it. Please make him go away." Isabelle whispered to Josh. Josh looked up there was 3 guys in

the room.

"Which one sweetie there is 3 guys here?" Isabelle looked up the guy was gone. She shook her head maybe she was imaging it. Maybe he wasn't there

"Sorry I thought he was here but it looks like he isn't." She said while standing up. They looked at her. Andy spoke first.

"Are you ok?" Isabelle shook her head yes but never looked up. Sam noticed that she was still shaking.

"How do you know Detective Boyd?" Sam asked her concerned. Isabelle snapped her head to Sam. Her eyes were different they were colder than before

they had anger in them.

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"Well I think you do because when he walked in you screamed like you were getting attacked." Isabelle stop shaking and was glaring at Sam. Andy thought

if looks could kill Sam would be dead.

"I thought he was someone else ok. Sorry." The shy Isabelle was long gone now. The Isabelle that stood in front of them was cold and angry. Sam knew that

she was lying to him. He would have to talk to Boyd. Sam looked around the room and noticed that Boyd was gone.

"Luke where did Boyd go?" Sam asked. Luke looked at sam. He looked around he didn't notice that his partner had disappeared.

"Umm he was just right here. I'll go look for him." Luke looked at Andy one last time and walked away from the room. Isabelle was now talking to Anton and

Josh. They were making sure that she was ok. The Lawyer walked up to Sam.

"I think that is enough for today with Josh and Isabelle. We can bring them back another day if you have more questions for them."

"We still need to call child services." Frank stated to him.

"That won't be neserry because they have another guardian in place if something happen to."

"Who would that be?" Noelle asked. Just then the lawyers phone went off. He answered the phone.

"I'll go get him now he is in the lobby." The lawyer walked out. No one moved no one said a thing. Just then the lawyer walked back into the room. Isabelle

looked up she smiled.

"Uncle Jamie!" she ran into his arm and hugged them. Just then Luke walked back into the room. He looked like he saw a ghost. Josh came over and hugged

Jamie too.

"Ok they are ready for you Jamie. Thanks for this." Anton stated from where he was standing.

"Any time. I'll take care of them for you." Jamie walked them out of the room. Isabelle and Josh looked into the parade at the pictures on the wall. The they stopped

for a second on and looked at each other and looked back to the pictures. They looked nerves now. Jamie put his hands on their shoulders and pushed them forward.

"Can i talk to everyone please." Luke asked everyone. They all walked out of the interview room leaving Anton and his lawyer alone. They walked into the parade

room.

"What the hell was Jamie Brennan doing here." Luke almost yelled.

"Who is Jamie Brennan?" Andy asked

"He is an enforcer. He kills people we haven't been able to catch him on anything."

"Well his is their second guardian. So he is here to take them home." Frank said. Something isn't adding up to Sam. He needed them back in here they also needed

to talk to Anton.

"Ok we need to talk to Anton now." Oliver stated they all shook their head. Jerry and Frank walked into the interview room while everyone went into the observer room.

~hospital~

The girls walked in to hospital and noticed the guys sitting in a waiting room. They walked over to them.

"Hey have you heard anything yet." Gail asked nick

"No they are still in surgery." nick stated

"Ok so we wait."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~Hospital~

Nick, Gail, Dov, Cleo, Traci and Chris sat around for what seamed like hours. Finally walked out to them they all stood up at he walked up to them.

"Ok, they are both in recovery now. The next 48 hrs will tell if they make it or not. They had a lot of damage done to them. For the next 24 hrs we will

be keeping them sedated. You won't be able to talk to them until then." Nick looked over to Dov.

"Umm, well we most likely have a cop outside their doors." Dov stated to the doctor. Nick was walking away to call someone to let them know whats going on.

Nick waited for someone to pick up.

~Observation room~

Sam heard Andy's phone ringing. He looked over at her while she pulled her phone out. She looked down at it and saw it was Nick.

"It's Nick." she answered the phone

"Hey Nick, Whats going on."

"Hey are you with anyone?"

"Umm, yeah I can put you on speaker phone if you want?"

"Yeah that would be good." Andy put him on speaker phone so he can speak to everyone.

"Go a head Nick." Sam said

"Ok, the girls are out but they are going to be sedated for 24 hrs. We won't be able to talk to them until they feel its safe to let them to be awake. They hope

it's only 24hrs."

"Umm, Ok we will send someone over to stand by the door until then. You guys should come back here and change."

"Ok we will." They hung up the phone. Andy looked at Sam trying to figure out what he was thinking. All same did was turn back to the interview room.

~Interview Room~

Jerry and Frank sat across from Anton Hill. He looked smugged look on his face.

" we have found a lot of stuff during are raids on your properties." Jerry started out.

"We already know this Detective." Mr. Hill's lawyers stated to them.

"Ok, Who are the children?" Frank asked him.

"I adopted them about 5 years ago."

"Why." Jerry asked

"Because I made a promise to their mother. I would watch over them until she got clean."

"I see, so just like that you adopt two kids. Where is their mother may I ask."

"I don't know most likely dead some where. She never came back I gave them up to the child serves at one time. I would check on them from time to

time but they were put in homes apart from each other. I couldn't have that so I started the process on adoption them. Just because their mom was

a crack whore, doesn't mean that they should have to live a life of hell."

"Wow, now don't you have a big heart." Jerry stated to him

"Ok since you have a big heart for them. What are you doing with the girls that were locked in the basement?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." had a smug smile on his face. They heard a knock on the door. Frank open up the door when he did

Oliver handed him the pictures of the girls. Frank walked over the table and laied them in front of him.

"Lets see if these help you remember." Frank stated to him. Anton looked over the pictures. His eyes landed on one he smiled big. He wondered

if she was alive or if she was dead.

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Well we found a laptop in you that your guy was working on with these girls names and what looks like prices for them." Anton had a flicker of

anger in his eyes when he heard this. Jerry noticed this and looked back to the mirror.

"Just because there was a laptop in my office doesn't mean that I know whats on it. Laptops can be moved just because it was in my office doesn't

mean that it belonged to me. As for finding them in my warehouse I don't know what they are doing there I rarely go there."

"You do realize that since they were on you property that means we can still charge with this." looked over to his lawyer at that moment.

"Well we will see about this. I would like to know is what his bail is going to be so I can get him out of here."

"The Judge isn't giving him bail, for two reason. One, he is a flight risk. For two, 4 of those girls are dead only 2 are barely alive. No judge is going to

give you bail." Jerry stated while standing up.

"Also we found a lot of drugs at the warehouse too. So there is another charge that we will have for you." two officers walked into the room. Jerry and

Frank backed away.

"These nice men are going to give you a ride to prison for now." Frank stated to him. They put hand cuffs on him and walked him out of the room.

When Sam walked out of the observation room. He stood there watching Anton Hill being walked down the with the officers. Steve turned down the hall

toward them.

"I have something for you guys. Well I think i don't get it lets put it that way." Sam looked at Steve like he had grown two heads.

"What are you talking about Steve."

"Well Traci, She had someone run a background check on Isabelle and Josh Hill." Sam still looked confused

"Umm, Ok can you spit it out already?"

"They don't exists. We can't find them in any database."

"What do you mean you can't find them in any databases? They were in child services for a few years from what Anton told us. They should be in the

system." Sam looked at him.

"Well we can't find them."

"Well ok let's get them in here tomorrow and get some more info from them." sam stated.

~Jamie's car~

They walked to the car and got in. Isabelle sat in the back Jamie understood. Josh was in the front seat of the car.

"How are you guys? Are you guys hungry?" He asked while looking at them.

"I am hungry." Isabelle whispered

"Me too."

"Ok well let's go get food." he pulled the car out of the parking lot and went to a dinner that they loved. They got to the dinner and ordered their food to go.

They got back to Jamie's apartment they had rooms there just in case. They eat their food no one said a word. Jamie knew that they saw her picture

but didn't know what to say to them.

"So I already called the school. You guys aren't going to school tomorrow." He looked around at them. He knew they were drained from the day. They

have had a lot thrown at them.

"Well I am to go do some work. I'll be back later." Jamie walked out of the apartment leaving them alone. Isabelle looked up at Josh was pushing his

food around his plate.

"Her picture was on that board Josh."

"Yeah I know." Josh looked up at his sister.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Isabelle. I wish I knew."

"Josh. This isn't good."

"I know. believe I know. Look we should get some sleep." Isabelle shook her head no.

"Ok how about we watch some T.V." She nodded yes. They walked to the T.V. room and turned on the tv. They relaxed on the couch. After a little

bit they soon feel asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

~Jamie's apartment~

_"WHAT are you doing!" She could hear someone talking he had a deep voice. She couldn't see anything her foster dad had put a blind fold over her eyes._

_"What do you mean what are you doing?" Her foster dad stated to the guy._

_"I am trying to figure out what you are doing to her." The other voice said to him. _

_"She deserve this you saw what she wears. You know she is asking for it. Christ you have even said it yourself." _

_"I know but come on man she is only 10. How many times have you done this."_

_"6 times." when her foster dad heard her speak he hit her across her face._

_"Look you can stay or you can go. I know you won't say anything." He heard the other guy scuff and then heard the door close. She felt the bed dip down_

_she knew what was coming next. She could move she was tied down so she could fight him off. She just drifted off while he did this to her. She figured_

_out how to do that this while he did this to her. She wished the other guy stopped her foster dad from doing this but didn't. He foster dad was done she _

_heard the door shut. She just laid there waiting for sleep to come. she didn't know when she fell asleep but she was waking up to the door opening with_

_a bang. Something was different this time he normally didn't bang the door open. She normally didn't hear him come in. She heard feet coming close_

_to her she started to shake. She felt one hand go free and then the other. _

_"It's ok he won't hurt you again." She heard a female voice she pulled the blind fold off. She looked around the room it was dark she looked up at the_

_women that was helping her. She started crying her eyes out on the women's shoulder. She didn't know this women but she was grateful for her. The_

_women carried her out of the house and in the into an ambulance. She rode to the hospital and went where she was save._

Isabelle shot straight up. She was breathing fast and sweating. She looked around the room it was still dark so it was still early. She noticed that she

was in her room. Either Josh or Jamie put her to her bed. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She hadn't had that dream for

a long time that voice. She knew that she heard his voice in the interview room. She saw his face for the first time yesterday. He left her there for her

foster dad to do what he wanted to do with her. She sat down on the floor of the shower and cried. She sat under the water until the water was cold. She

finally stood up and got out of the shower. She got dressed walked out of her room and could smell something cooking. She walked to the kitchen to see

Uncle Jamie cooking breakfast.

"Hey Uncle Jamie did you put me in my room last night? I remember falling asleep on the couch." She sat down on the stool on at the breakfast bar. He

turned around and smiled at her.

"Yes I did. Did you sleep alright?" He looked concerned while he put food down in front of her. She looked up at him and yawned.

"No I had that dream again." Jamie froze and looked at her.

"Are you ok. You haven't had that dream in a while." she nodded her head yeah and took a bit of her eggs.

"Yeah I am fine. I think it was because I heard the other guys voice yesterday. I think it triggered that dream." She looked up at Jamie and noticed he was pissed

"Did you tell them?" She shook her head no. "Why not Isabelle?"

"Because my foster dad was a cop and this one is a cop. You know they stick together. You know how long it took for them to put him away." Jamie shook his

head. Just then Josh walked in and walked up to Isabelle gave her a hug. He sat down next to her while Jamie put a plate in front of him. He started to eat when

Jamie's phone started to ring. He picked up and started to talk to it. Josh and Isabelle started to pick on each other. Josh knew that she had her dream again

he heard her. So he was trying to get her mind off it. Jamie hung up and turn around to see Josh trying to steal bacon off Isabelle's plate while she slapped it out

of his hand.

"Umm we have to still go back to the station." Isabelle and Josh looked back at him. Isabelle was afraid that she was going to see him again. She didn't know

how she was going to react if he was there. Last time she screamed her head off.

"Hey I will be there. If you hear his voice squeeze my hand ok. I will make sure that he stays away." Isabelle shook her head got up and cleared her plate off

she wasn't hungry anymore.

"Ok are you ready to go." Josh cleaned off his plate. They headed to the door to leave.

~the barn~

Everyone was tired from the day before. Andy was walking out of the locker room. She looked over to the D's office she saw Sam sitting at his desk talking

to Traci. She knew he didn't get much sleep last night he just wouldn't stop moving around. He would scream Sarah's name when he finally did fall asleep.

She walked to parade room because parade was about to start. Everyone walked back into parade Frank walked up to the front.

"Alright everyone. yesterday we did a great job. We got Anton Hill on the drug but also we got him on 4 murders and possible traffican. Today we are going

to work though everything and new evident. Here is where you guys are going to work. McNally and Peck you are working with the D's. Dov and Nick, Cleo

and Noelle, Shaw and Diez you guys are going to go on the streets also check on the girls. Cleo and Noelle that's why your together. Ok everyone get out there.

As everyone was leaving the parade room they saw Isabelle, Josh and Jamie walking into the conference room. Sam looked over to Andy he asked Frank for

her to work with him because he needed her to be next to him.

"I'll go talk to them. I was thinking of taking Isabelle and Josh to the hospital to see what a nice guy Anton Hill is." Sam said to everyone. Traci shook her head

"Maybe you should do the hospital first and then ask them questions. Maybe breaking that nice guy image that Anton Hill is a nice guy will make them talk." Sam

looked over at Traci she had a good point. They started to walk toward the room

~Converiance room~

Isabelle and Josh sat down at the long table in the room. Jamie was leaning against wall behind them. They looked up and noticed that the cops were heading there

way. Isabelle took a big breath when they open the door. Josh reached over and took her hand and squeezed her hand. Two men and 3 girls walk into the room.

"Ok we are going on a field trip." Traci stated when she walked into the room. Jamie pushed off the wall and looked at the officers and detectives

"Where?" While Isabelle and Josh stood up.

"To the hospital. We need you to see something." Traci stated while everyone walked out of the room toward the parking lot.

"You guys will be riding with me." Sam stated he grabbed Andy's arm and pulled her toward the car.

"All three of us?" Jamie asked. Sam stopped and looked at him.

"Yes all three of you in my car. Is that ok?" Jamie nodded and started to walk toward the car. Traci, Steve and Gail got into another car.

~Hospital~

They parked their cars and walked into the hospital. They walked to the elevator and went up to the 3rd floor. They walked down the hall way to were they saw two

officer outside two different doors. Sam stopped and looked at the kids.

"In these rooms are two girls that we found on the property. He was selling these women there was 6 but now there is 2 left. That mean that 4 of them dead because

of Anton Hill." Traci looked at the two teenagers. They looked at each other than at Jamie. He didn't look happy he just stared ahead.

"Your kidding me right" Jamie asked

"No we want them to see that Anton Hill isn't a nice guy." Gail stated with fire in her voice. Isabelle and Josh looked at Jamie for an answer.

"Fine. It won't work but fine." Traci open up the first door. There was women laying there with tubes coming out of her. Isabelle couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Traci walked out of the room for a bit.

Sam was at the other window looking in. Sarah was laying in the bed with tubes coming out of her every where. Andy stood next to him rubbing her hand up and down

his back trying to show that she was there for him. Sam couldn't believe that was his sister laying in that bed. How did she get mixed up with Anton Hill? How did he let

this happen? Why didn't he try to get in touch with her sooner? He was getting anger at himself. He felt Andy rubbing her hand up and down his back it was helping a

little but he still needed to know what happen to her.

Gail walked into the room and looked at he teenagers.

"Time for the next one." Isabelle looked back at her and then to Josh. When they got out of the room she walked up to Jamie and hugged him. Traci looked over at Steve

she hoped this would work.

"Time for the next one." Gail said again and started to walk to the other door. She open it up and let them walk into the room with each other. Gail noticed that they were

looking at the floor and not at the women.

"Look up now." Gail almost yelled at them. Josh looked up first he was holding Isabelle hand. He squeezed and she looked up to him. She saw the look of shock on his

face. Isabelle looked over at the bed. She held her breath she couldn't believe what she was seeing. He told them that she was dead and here she was laying in a hospital

bed trying to hang on. They both know that it doesn't change what happen but here she was. Gail was looking at them they almost looked like they just saw a ghost.

"I have seen enough can we get out of this room now." Josh stated looking at Gail with tears in his eyes. Gail shook her head yes and open the door for them. Isabelle never

looked away from the bed as she walked out of the room.

When they came outside they saw that Jamie was on the phone. He looked at the teenagers at the teenagers he knew that they were going to have questions for him and

Anton but now he need to get them away from these people. He was on the phone with Anton's lawyer he told him to let them talk. He hung up the phone and looked

at them they looked so drained from the last two days. He knew that they were part of a plan that Anton had but he didn't know what. He knew that they had been through

a lot in their short life. He would protect them as much as he could.

Traci looked at the teenagers she saw tears in their eyes. Isabelle didn't stop looking back at Sarah.

"Ok first question I have is. What is your names?" Josh looked up at her confused

"We ran Josh and Isabelle Hill but you guys aren't any databases. So what is your guys name?" Isabelle finally looked forward at them.

"Why would you run are last name as Hill?" Traci looked at the girl confused

"Because Hill adopted you." Josh laughed at that.

"Just because he adopted us doesn't mean that we took his last name." Isabelle looked back at Sarah again.

"So WHAT are your last names." Sam barked because he just wanted to know without dancing around the question. Isabelle looked straight at Sam when he yelled.

"My name is Isabelle Marie Swarek. His is Josh Micheal Swarek. Are you happy now." Sam's eyes snapped up to the teenagers. Everyone looked at the teenagers

like they had two heads.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~Hospital~

"What did you say" Jamie asked. Now everyone was looking at him like he was speaking a different language. Isabelle looked at Jamie confused. "What do you mean." Jamie stepped forward to her. He looked past Isabelle at the women in the room behind her. That women looked so fragile laying there fighting for her life. "I mean what do you mean your last names are Swarek?" Josh looked up at him "You know are last name was Swarek. Didn't you Uncle Jamie?" Jamie shook his head at Josh and Isabelle. "No I figured your last name was Hill too. He never said other wise to us." Jamie stepped away from them and looked into the room of Sarah. Sam looked on between the 3 people. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He shared his last name with them. The teenagers noticed that everyone was staring at them with disbelieve. "Why are you guys looking at us like that?" Josh asked while looking back at them. Isabelle just kept looking at Sarah through the door. No one said anything they didn't know what to say to the teenagers. Andy looked over at Sam she could tell that he was waging a battle in his mind. She looked around and noticed that no one knew how to start. "The reason that everyone is looking at you like that is because the women in that bed. That women that is fighting for her life last name is Swarek." Andy looked over at Sam before she continued. He looked over at her and nodded his head. "Also the guy next to me is a Swarek too." Isabelle finally looked away from the door and looked at same. She now could see the resemblance between the two. Isabelle made the connection from what the officer said to her. Everyone kept looking at each other waiting for someone to explain what was going on. "Ok one of you two needs to start talking." Sam stated while crossing his arms. Isabelle looked at him and then back to Josh. She had a feeling that their world was about to crash down around them. "We will but not here. We aren't going to talk here." Isabelle looked back in the room one more time before turning and walking away. Josh watched her go he looked one last time before following her down the hall.

~The car~

Isabelle looked out the window of the car. She couldn't believe the she was alive. She was kind of hoped it wasn't true. That women isn't the same women she was like a shell. She looked over at Josh who was looking at her. He smiled but it wasn't his normal smile he gave her to make you happy. He grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand. She squeezed his hand and layed her head on his shoulder. They would get through this together they always did. They had each others back when things got tough.

Sam looked in the review mirror at the teenagers. They looked like they were trying to support each other. He wanted to know why they had the last name Swarek. In the pit of his stomach he knew. His gut told him that he was their real Uncle. He wanted to know how the hell they ended up with the people that they now call family Anton and Jamie. He looked over at Jamie. He looked like he was battling his own battle in his head. He kept looking over at the teenagers. Sam let out a breath and looked forward. He felt Andy reach over and grab his hand. She gave his had and small squeeze. Sam looked over to her and gave her a small smile. He wished that he could kiss her hand but he couldn't do it. He pulled into the parking lot and pulled into a parking spot. They all got out of the cars and started to walk toward the building.

~The barn~

Everyone walked to the conference room walked in and sat down. "Do you guys need anything to drink?" Traci asked everyone. Everyone nodded their heads yes. Traci walked out of the room to grab water for everyone. She walked pass Frank she stopped. "Frank we might need you in the conference room." He looked confused at her "Umm why is that." Traci blew a breath out and looked back at the conference room. "Just help me with the waters. believe me you are going to want to be in there with us." Frank still looked at her still confused but nodded he's head. He followed her back to the room

Sam sat there looking at the teenagers. They were staring back at him with sadness in their eyes. Traci walked into the room and put the bottles of water on the table. Everyone grabbed a bottle and sat back in their chairs. Frank sat down and noticed the tensing in the room. He looked around and took in everyone wondering what is going on here. "So who is going to start." Sam asked the teenagers. Isabelle and Josh looked at each other. "What do you want to know?" Isabelle asked while looking at Sam. "Ok. Who is your parents?" Sam watched as Isabelle looked at him. He noticed that her eyes went from sad to angry. He didn't expect that reaction. "I think you know who are mother is. We don't know who are dad is." Isabelle's voice was cold when she spoke to him. Sam was a little taking back by this. "So Sarah Swarek is your mother? When is the last time you saw her?" Sam leaned forward on to the table to looking her straight in her eyes. She leaned forward and stared back at him. Josh looked over at her and noticed that she had turn cold. She gets liked this when she doesn't want to get hurt. "Yes Sarah is are mother. Well by birth yes but nothing else the word mother meant nothing to her. Also the last time we saw her was about 5 to 6 years ago." Sam was getting angry with her he took a big breath and asked another question. "Ok. What happen that you live with Anton now?" Josh was looking at Isabelle. He let her talk he couldn't talk now. Isabelle laughed a little and glared at Sam. "Well she is a crack whore." With that Sam slammed his fist on the table and stood up looking down at her. "SHE IS NOT A CRACK WHORE." Andy grabbed his arm. Everyone stared at Sam like he lost his mind. No one noticed that Isabelle stood up and was nose to nose with him. "You don't know her. You weren't there when we would watch her screw someone for money so she could get a fix. While you sat there hearing trying to stay warm because the heat was shut off. Why you wonder well it's because all her money went to her fix. You weren't there when Anton walked in because he found out that his guy was there selling her stuff. He paid to fix her. He paid the bills so we had something to eat, some heat, real hot water. He took her to rehab to get better while he looked after us. You weren't there when she fell of the wagon. Anton came one night and saw this. He put crack in front of her and told her if she wanted it that she would have to give us up. She chose the fucking crack over her own kids. So you don't get to stand there and yell at me and tell me that I don't get to call her that. No matter if you want to believe it or not. Your sister is a CRACK WHORE." Isabelle had tears running down her face Sam stared at her. He was letting what she said sink in. He stood up and backed up from the table. Isabelle sat down now she looked over a Josh. He had his head down and was looking his hands in his lap. She looked around at everyone they all had shocked looks on their faces.

Sam looked at Isabelle. She sat there wiping tears of her cheeks. He couldn't believe what she just said. These two have been through so much and it's because his sister wanted drugs more than to be a mom. He didn't know what to do now. He was at lost of words he looked over a Andy. She was staring at him trying to read him. "I am sorry. Your right I don't know my sister any more." Sam stated but never took his eyes off Andy. He looked back at the teenagers. They looked drained from everything that has gone on the last few days. He was getting angry with his sister now. He wanted to yell at her, He wanted to shake her. "Umm, I think we need to take a break. If we have any more questions we will call you." He looked at them one last time and walked out of the room. Andy looked at everyone ]and ran out after him. Everyone just looked at them as they stood up and walked out the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**I just wanted to say thank you for the great reviews. I hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 11

~outside the barn~

Sam needed to get out of the building. He walked all the way to his truck. He pulled down the tailgate sat down on it putting his head in his hands. He still couldn't believe what he just heard about his sister. How could she do that to those kids. "Sam?" He could barely hear her. He looked up and saw Andy standing there looking at her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her toward him. He pulled her between his legs she put her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer into a hug he barred his head into her neck. He took a deep breath of her scent it always calmed him down. Andy ran her hands up and down his back. After a few minutes Sam pulled his head back and looked at her. "Are you ok." She kept rubbing his back. She looked into his eyes and only could see sadness. "Umm, I don't know." He couldn't think he needed to talk to his sister. She needed to tell him what she did. He needed to see if it bothered her at all. "I am here for you. You know that right?" Sam nodded his head. He heard the door open from the station. He looked over and saw Isabelle, Josh and Jamie walking out.

Isabelle stopped and looked at Sam and Andy. She felt bad that she had yelled at him. She didn't know him but from what she saw he was protective of people he loved. She looked up at Jamie. He was looking down at both them. Josh hasn't said anything since her and Sam had a screaming match "Jamie? Can we go see her when she wakes up." Jamie and Josh looked at her like she had two heads. "Why?" Jamie wanted to know why she wanted to go see her. "I want to see if she regrets what she did. I want to see if she even remembers that she has kids. I also want to finally say goodbye to her. I want to not let her have a hold over us any more." Isabelle looked over at Josh. He understood why she wanted to do it. He wanted to do it too. Jamie looked at the two and shook his head. "Let me ask. I know that they have cops outside her door. So I bet we need promotion." Isabelle shook her head while Jamie walked toward Sam.

Sam noticed that Jamie was walking toward them with Josh and Isabelle behind him. Jami stopped right beside them he looked at them. "We have a question." Sam looked at him confused. "Ok?" Sam said. Jamie looked back at Isabelle. She nodded her head at him. She knew that he wanted her to ask. "Umm we were wondering when Sarah wakes up. We would like to go see her." Sam looked at her noticed that she never said mom she used her first name. He was confused on why she wanted to go see a person who just gave them up like they were nothing to her. "May I ask why?" Isabelle looked at him. She looked into his eyes and noticed that all she saw was concern and worry. She didn't know if it was for them or his sister. "We wanted to go see her. We wanted to see if she remembered us, if she regretted giving us up. Also to say goodbye. When we left she was already shooting the crack in her arm. She was higher than a kite when we left. I highly dought she remembers us saying goodbye. Basically story short we need to put this behind us." Isabelle watched his eyes when she spoked. She noticed that concern and worry left his eyes. Sadness replaced it then "Umm yeah. After we talk to her first we need to ask her questions." Isabelle understood. "That would be fine. You know how to get a hold of us when she does." Sam nodded his head at her. Josh and Jamie turned to leave but Isabelle stood there. "Are you coming?" Josh asked her. "Yeah. Umm could I talk to you alone." Sam looked at her then to Andy. Isabelle looked at Josh and Jamie they nodded their heads and walked away. Andy gave Sam's hand a squeeze and walked away.

Isabelle walked and stood in front of Sam. He looked at her with confusing. They just got done screaming at each other and now she wants to talk to him. "Umm I just wanted to say sorry." Isabelle finally looked up at Sam. He shook his head at her. "What are you sorry about?" Isabelle took a deep breathe in. "For yelling at you. I could have told you differently then calling your sister a crack whore. That shouldn't have been the way that you find out that your sister has two kids and is hooked on drugs." Sam looked at her. She was older than her age and her sister did this to her. "One I knew she was drug. She choose drugs over me a while ago. I haven't seen her since I have trying to find her but couldn't find her. I am sorry that this has happen to you. Two they way you told me yes it was harsh. But you stood your ground to me which took a lot. So please don't say sorry to me." Isabelle was kind of shocked by him. She figured he would be mad at him. "Umm ok. Thank you." Isabelle turned and walked away. "Can I ask you something." Isabelle turned around and looked at him. "You can ask but doesn't mean I am going to answer." Sam chuckled at her. She was a smartass some times. "Ok i get that." Isabelle walked back to Sam and looked at him "What is your question?" She crossed her arms in front of her and waited for him. "You screamed the other day when an officer walked into the interview room. Why did you scream." Isabelle took a step back. She started to breath heavy, her eyes looking around. It looked like she was trying to find a place to run. Sam had notice this look before the same one that Sarah had after her attack. "Umm you can look it up. I still can't talk about it. Type my name in you should be able to find it. There was police involved so there should be a police report." Sam nodded his head. "I understand. For what its worth I am sorry." With that Sam got off the tail gate and closed it up. When Sam turned back around he saw Isabelle struggling to breath. Sam to one step forward toward her. "Isabelle look at me. Breath in through you nose out through your mouth." Isabelle looked up at him. She saw the concern again. Him asking about that cop sent her into a panick attack. She followed how he was breathing he didn't touch her but just kept eye contact. She started to feel better. She stood up and he followed suit. "Are you ok." Isabelle nodded her head. "Thank you. I...I have to go." With that Isabelle turned around and walked away. Sam watched her go to the car and get into it.

~In the barn~

Sam walked in and found everyone looking over paper work. He walked up to Traci's desked "Traci I need you to look up something." Traci looked up Andy who was sitting next to her looked up to. "What do you need to find?" Sam rubbed his hand over his face. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what Traci found but if Boyd had done something he needed to know. "I talked to Isabelle outside. I asked her about why she screamed when Boyd walked in. She told me to look it up. "Umm ok I can do that give me a minute." Traci started to type away. Sam walked behind Traci and looked at the computer screen as she typed. Traci clicked on something that popped up. Sam couldn't read what she was reading. Sam heard Traci gasp a little. "Traci what happen?" Sam looked over her closer. It was a rap torture case that 3 cops were involved in. One was Isabelle's foster-father. They tried to cover it up but Detective Boyd found out and turned them in. Sam couldn't believe what he was reading. She was rapped by cops no wonder she freaked out when she saw him. They asked Boyd to join but he turned them in.

Just then Andy's phone started to go off. Andy looked down and noticed Oliver was calling. "Hey Ollie what's up." Andy waited for Oliver's responds "Can you tell Sam the girls woke up." Andy looked over at everyone. "Thanks Oliver I'll let everyone know." Andy hung up and looked at Everyone. "They are awake." Sam turned around and looked at Andy. "Ok we need to go ask them questions" With that everyone grabbed their stuff and walked out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

~Hospital~

Sam stayed outside the rooms with Andy standing next to him. Steve and Gail was in on girls room, Traci and Jerry were in the room with Sarah. Sam could see Sarah but she couldn't see him. Andy looked sideways to Sam. He was staring ahead she couldn't read him. "Sam are you ok?" Sam looked at her like he just woke up. He looked at Andy he didn't even realize that she was there. "Umm, Still trying to figure everything out. Isabelle and Josh have gone through so much because of her!" Sam pointed to Sarah. He was pacing in front of Sam. "I should hate her, I shouldn't want to want to help her." He stopped walking and walked toward Andy. She grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back and put his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. She always knew how to calm her down. "I still want to help her Andy. I don't get why I want to help her. I want to get to know my niece and nephew. I don't know if they will like that but I want to help them." Andy pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Well how about you start by calling them and letting them know that she is awake. Also we can go in there and talk to your sister and figure this out." Sam nodded his head and call Jamie to let them know that Sarah was awake. Sam and Andy waited outside the rooms. The interviews really didn't take that long.

They stepped out of the rooms and walked up to Andy and Sam. "So what did you find out?" Sam asked his friends. They looked at each other trying to see who was going to go first. Traci spoke up first. "Well asked Sarah what had happen." Traci looked at Sam. He nodded his head and looked at her. "She told us that she had gotten clean about 15 years ago when she was pregnant. About 5 years after that she fell off the waging. After 5 years Anton came in helping her out and her kids. She once again fell of the waging. You heard about that from Isabelle. After that she started to work for Anton. He kept feeding her crack which is her chose of poison. She didn't even know if her kids are alive. We didn't tell her we figured that you should." Traci looked at Sam. He nodded his head. He looked over to Steve. "This girl name is Kim Brown. She is only 20 years old. She got addicted with her boyfriend. He over dosed but he still owed money to Anton and she had no money to pay it. So she started working for him. They both from what I am seeing and hearing they are hookers." Sam let out a breath. He had a feeling that's what they were. "Umm ok well get back to the barn and write-up the reports. I am going to go in there and talk to Sarah." Everyone nodded their heads and walked away.

Sam blew out his breathe and walked into the Sarah's room with Andy behind him. Sarah looked up and saw Sam. She looked scared and sad. Sam stood at the end of the bed while Andy leaning against the wall behind him. Sam just stared at her he didn't know what to say to her. "Hi Sam." Sarah whispered at him. He just looked at her she looked so valuable now. "Hi Sarah." She smiled at her brother. She studied him he looked good. "So...Umm how have you been?" His eyes went hard to her. How can she act like nothing is going on. "How have I been? How have I been!" Sam screamed Andy walked up and put her hand on his shoulder. He whipped around and saw Andy standing there. She rubbed his shoulder to calm him down. He looked back and Sarah who had tears running down his face. "Sorry." She whispered. Sam looked at her and shook his head. "Don't say sorry to me. You say sorry to your two kids. The two kids that you left you chosen drugs over them. God Sarah you chose drugs over you own blood. I am not surprised you did it once before. Do you even know where your kids are? Do you even care?" By this time Sarah was sobbing. Sam was shaking he knew that he shouldn't have yelled at her but she needed to understand that she had ruined two kids life. "Sam I am sorry that I choose drugs over you. I shouldn't have done that but I can't go back and fix it. No I don't know where my kids are at. I hope that they have a better life then what at the time I couldn't give them. That's why I gave them up and choose drug over them. I know that you think I am low for saying that but at the time I couldn't help them or myself. He could so i gave him my kids." Sam started to pace while Sarah talked to him. Andy watch as Sarah didn't even look at him she just played with her hands in her lap. When she stopped talking Sam stopped pacing and looked at her. He looked angry at her. Andy walked up to him and rubbed his back. She whispered into his ear. "You need to breathe. You need to think before you speak. You can't fly off the handle. You need to breath." Sam looked up at Andy. She was surprised to see tears in his eyes "I can't be here. I can't do this right now." Andy nodded her head. Sam turned around and walked out of the room.

Andy looked over at Sarah when Sam walked out of the room. Sarah started to cry harder and started to breathe hard. Andy walked over to her and held her hand. "You need to breathe. You need to calm down." Sarah looked over to her. Andy noticed that she had the same eyes as Sam. Sarah started to calm down while Andy rubbed her hand. Sarah smiled up at her. "I am glad that he has someone there for him. He has never had that other than me and I walked away from him." Andy looked out the door and didn't see Sam. She started to worry now. "He needs time Sarah. He just found you and found out this." Sarah nodded her head. "I have a question for you?" Andy looked at her. "Go ahead." Sarah took a big breath. "Ok do you know where my kids are. Do you know if they are ok?" Andy looked back out the door and saw Sam standing there. It was like he was reading her mind and nodded his head at her to tell Sarah her answers. "Umm actually yes we do. They live with Anton Hill well they did until we took him to jail. Now they are staying with Jamie Brennan. They want to come see you. Would that be ok with you?" Andy noticed a panic look in her eyes. She squeezed her hand to let her know every thing was ok. "Umm if they want to yes." Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing. They wanted to come see her. "Ok let me go talk to Sam and then hopefully they will be here soon." Sarah nodded her head while Andy squeezed her hand and walked out of the room.

~The hallway~

Once Andy stepped out of the room. Sam came up and wrapped her up in a hug. He breathed in her sent it calmed him down. "I am sorry." He said in her hair. She pulled away and looked at him. "Sorry for what. You needed to step away you needed a break. I understand why you did it. I am here for you." Sam nodded his head. They heard footsteps coming up to them. They turned their heads and saw Isabelle, Josh and Jamie coming towards them. "So she is awake?" Sam nodded her head at her. Josh and Isabelle looked into the room. "You ready for this." Isabelle asked Josh. He looked at her and nodded his head. "Do you want to come in?" Sam noticed that she was asking him. "Are you sure you want me in there?" Sam asked "You are family. You have a right to be in there. Also I think it might help you understand things." Sam nodded his head. They walked into the room together. Andy looked over to Jamie he was leaning up against the wall. He was looking in the room with sad eyes. "They will be fine." He looked over at Andy. He nodded his head. "I know they have been through a lot. I know they are going to be fine." He just kept looking in the room

~Sarah's room~

Sarah looked up when the door open. She saw two teenagers walk into the room with Sam behind them. "Hi." Isabelle and Josh looked at her while Sam leaned against the wall. He let them do what they needed to do. "Wow. I imaged what you would say when you saw us. Hi wasn't one of them. Sorry, Can you forgive me, I don't know what I was thinking." Sarah looked at Isabelle. She was surprised to see her eyes cold. "I don't know what to say to you guys. I don't know how to make this better. You have every right to be mad at me. Please understand I did this because it was what was best for you." Isabelle started to shake her head with tears rolling down her cheek. Josh was just staring at her with cold eyes his hand was gripping her bed. "What was best for us. We wanted are mother. What was best for us was that you were there. Instead you chose drugs over you children. Do you know what you put us through. Do you know that we went through hell. All of that because you were weak." Isabelle was screaming by the time she was done. Josh put her hand on her back and started rubbing it up and down. "Honey. I am sorry I really wish would let me explain." Isabelle couldn't believe what she was hearing. "YOU DON'T GET TO CALL ME HONEY. YOU CRACK WHORE." Sarah was shocked at what Isabelle's out burst. Sam was watching Isabelle. She was shaking and Josh was trying to calm her down but it wasn't working. He pushed off the wall and walked up to the bed. He put his hand on Isabelle's shoulder and squeezed. She turned looked at Sam. "I thinks that's enough for today." Isabelle shook her head and stormed out of the room. Josh looked at Sarah he turned around and walked out. "You have broken them. So don't think that they are going to come in and be all happy. I wouldn't blame them if they don't want to come back." Sam walked out of the door. Sarah looked up and looked out the window that looked into the hallway. She was staring at a pair of blue eyes. A pair of blue eyes she thought she would never see again.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Sorry that it took so long to _post this chapter. I hope you like it thanks for the reviews.**

Chapter 13

Isabelle stormed out of the room. She didn't wait she just ran down the hall she didn't want to see or talk to anyone. Josh just leaned against the wall and slide down it. Sam watched him

he noticed that Josh never says anything. He has noticed that Isabelle talked more than he did. Sam walked over to Josh and sat next to him on the floor.

"Josh are you ok?" Josh finally looked up to Sam he noticed tears in his eyes. They were streaming down his face. Sam could tell he was holding things back.

"She isn't are mom. The mom that I remember toke us to the park. She would sit before bed and read a bed time story. She would hold us when we had scary dreams. She would chase

away the monsters. She isn't are mom anymore. She is the monster that we need protection from. We have no one to chase her away. Isabelle is strong she has gone through more. She

knows how to handle this not me. That's why she talks, she decides things, tells people off. So now no we are not ok." Josh looked over at Sam while he talked to him. The tears

were running freely. Sam was amazed by these two they have been through so much.

"You are not alone. You have Isabelle from what I see you two don't need anyone else. As of scarring off monsters I think she is doing a pretty good job. Sorry to say man but your sister

is scary when she is mad." Josh chuckled and nodded his head at Sam.

"Yes she is. Don't stand in her way when she is mad. I think even Anton was a little scared of her. He always said that she had a fire in her that no one could control." Sam could see why

he said that. She did have a fire but he wished that they didn't have to go through what they went through.

"Well Josh do you want to help me find that little spit fire." Sam asked while standing up. Josh looked up and nodded while standing up. They looked over to Jamie who was still staring into

Sara's room.

"Are you coming to help." Josh asked Jamie. He looked over to Josh and sighed.

"I think I'll stay here if she comes back. I'll call Sam if she shows up." All of them nodded their heads and walked away.

When they left he could see them any more. He looked around then walked into sara's room. Sara looked up to see Jamie walking into her room. She figure sooner or later he would walk

into her room.

"Jamie..." She was cut off when Jamie yelled

"Shut up. You don't get to talk now. How the hell could you do this? How could you." Sara stared at him waiting for him to be done.

"I know your mad. I promised I know I promised. You have to understand I tried I really did." Jamie was pacing now.

"You tried, You tried! Well it wasn't enough." Sara was bawling now.

"You have no right. You have no right to stand there and get mad at me." Jamie stopped and glared at her.

"I have every right. I left because of my life you know this. You promised to take care of them." Sara just stared at her hands.

"You have no right because you left them like I left them." Sara's eyes shot up when she heard Jamie hit a wall.

"I left because I was in this life. A life that would get you guys killed. It doesn't matter now because guess what they are in this life. Anton is one guy I do jobs for. I watched them grow up

since they were 10 and I didn't even know it. God Sara I sent you money where did it go? To get your fix?" Sara glared at him

"Don't you dare. You knew that I was an addict. You knew that I needed a support system and you left." Jamie ran his hands through his hair.

"I knew that but you were clean for 5 yrs before I left. I had no chose. You know that!" Sara shook her head at him

"I was willing to risk it." Jamie screamed

"I wasn't willing to risk it! I wasn't willing to do that. Don't you understand if something happen to you guys because of me. I wouldn't have been able to deal with it." Sara couldn't handle

this.

"Get out now!" Jamie threw his hands up and walked out of the room. He stormed down the hall not noticing Isabelle hiding around the corner.

~Outside the hospital~

Josh was standing there he tried her phone but no answer. He turned around just as Jamie was storming out of the hospital.

"JAMIE" He yelled while running up to him. Jamie turned around to look up at him.

"Hey Josh. I thought I would go look for Isabelle at the apartment." Jamie needed to get out of here.

"Can I go with you?" Jamie looked up at him and nodded. Just then Sam and Andy walked out.

"Where are you guys going?" Sam asked

"We are going to the apartment to check their." Josh stated to him

"Ok. Is there anywhere that she might have gone other than to your apartment?" Andy asked them. They looked at each other.

"No. She stayed to herself most of her friends came over to are house. She never went to their places but hey you never know." Sam tried to figure out what to do next.

"Do you know where her friends live or even their names. We can look them up and go to them see if she went there." Andy asked while pulling out a note pad

"Umm sorry I don't know their names. They bug me so I just never got to know their names." Josh stated while looking at the ground. Sam let out a sigh they weren't

getting anywhere.

"Well ok. Go check the apartment out and we'll drive around to look." They nodded their heads and went to their cars.

~15th division~

Isabelle walked up to the front desk. She didn't know the cop at the desk. She didn't even know why she was here. She didn't want to go back to Jamie's her apartment

was still closed off to her. She had walked for hours thinking about what she said to her mother. What she heard when she went back to her room. She just wanted to leave

she didn't want to be in the same building as her. She heard Sara and Jamie screaming at each other. She couldn't believe what she heard. So she just walk around it was

getting dark out and getting cold. She need somewhere to go she looked up and saw she was in front of the division so she walked in. She didn't know why but she did. When

she got to the desk the officer looked up.

"Can I help you?" Isabelle thought no one can help me.

"Umm can you tell me where Sam Swarek lives?" The officer looked at her confused.

"I can't give you that info miss." Isabelle let out a sigh when he said that.

"Well you see he is my uncle. I am trying to surprise him. He told me he was done with work. The only problem is I forgot his address. I know dummy me." She through in a little

laugh and flipped her hair. She smiled that she knew that he dimples that she had come out. Guys always gave her what she wanted when she smiled at them. Thank god it was

a male officer and not a female one.

"Well I can help you since your family hold on." The officer smiled at her then turned back to his computer typing away. He printed out a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Thank you so much Officer Epstein." Dov smiled at her while she took the paper and walked out.

~Sam's place~

Sam and Andy walked in to his place. They had been looking for hours it was dark out now and cold. They called Jamie they still haven't found her either. He said that she texted

saying she was fine but would tell them where she was. Sam was frustrated he could sit there but they could keep looking either. He let out a sigh he felt Andy's arms circling his

waist. He felt he put a kiss in between his shoulder blades. He hung his head while covering her hands with his. He turned around in her arms she looked up at him with a little smile.

He looked down at her and smiled. She was trying to give him support he let out another sigh.

"We are going to find her. She is ok." Andy stated while Sam put his hands on her face. He leaned in and kissed her.

"I know. I just don't want to talk or think." He stated while kissing along her jaw line. He just needed to forget for a bit. She could help him forget he just want to lose himself in her.

She knew what he was doing she sighed and leaned her head back so he could have better access to her neck. He kissed her right behind her ear.

"hmmm Sam." Sam smiled and reached for her bottom of her shirt to pull it over her head. They heard a knock at the door. He hung his head and sigh he was about to forget but

someone is at their door. They stepped back from each other breathing hard. Andy shrugged and walked toward the door. She open the door and saw Isabelle standing there.

"Isabelle?" Andy turned around to see Sam standing there.

"Umm can I come in?" Andy stepped back to let her in. Isabelle stepped by Andy and walked in. She walked up to where Sam was. He looked at her with concern wondering why she

was here.

"Isabelle are you ok?" Isabelle sighed and looked up at Sam. She was trying to hold back the tears but she couldn't.

"Umm I can't do it any more. I can't do this any more. I can't be stong for my brother and myself any more. I can't do it any more." Isabelle was shaking with sobs when she said this.

Sam grabbed her as she started to fall toward the floor. He sat with her in his arms rocking her back and forth.

"Shhh. You don't have to ok. You don't have to I have you. Shhh." He rubbing his hand up and down her back. He looked up at Andy with pleaying eyes. Andy sat down next to them.

She put arm around Isabelle and kissed her temple.

"Sam is right we have you ok. Do you want us to call Jamie?"

"NO!" Isabelle screamed she looked up at Andy with new tears in her eyes.

"I don't want anyone to find me for a night. I don't want to be strong for a night. Please can I stay here." Sam looked at Andy. She nodded her at Sam she couldn't say no.

"Of course. Are you hungry?" Isabelle looked at Andy and nodded her head.

"Ok well I'll start dinner. Sam will get you some clothes to sleep in. While we do that go to the couch and watch TV." They stood up Sam walked her to the couch. Andy walked

into the kitchen to start dinner. Isabella just sat there crying and rocking back and forth. Sam came back with a pair shorts and t-shirt he handed them to her.

"Well the bathroom is over there." He pointed to the door. While she walked toward the door Sam walked toward the kitchen.

"Thank you." Andy turned around and smiled.

"Sam you said you wanted to help them well. Sweetie this is one way to do it." She kissed him on the check when they heard the bathroom door open. Isabelle walked back to

the couch and sat down. Andy finished dinner and they carried it out to her. They sat there and eat in silence. When they were done Andy took their dishes to the kitchen. Sam

sat back on the couch with her arm on the back of the couch. He was surprised what Isabelle did. She leaned into him and started to cry again. He wrapped his arm around her

and let her cry. When Andy came back in Isabelle had cried herself to sleep.

"You should carry her to the spare room and put her to bed." Sam nodded his head and picked her up. He carried her to the spare room and layed her down. He walked out of the

room and walked down to his room. Andy was already in bed with the covers pulled back for him. He undressed and climbed in next to her.

"We can talk to her tomorrow figure out what happen. We need to get some sleep." Sam nodded his head. He laid down and pulled her close. He was worried about Isabelle.

He held Andy close when sleep over came him.


	14. Chapter 14

**ok I am sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I had a writers block on this story. I hope it doesn't happen again. So please let me know what you guys think.**

Chapter 14

~Sam's house~

Sam shot up in bed when he heard a blood curling scream. He looked over to Andy she sat up to.

"Isabelle." Sam shot out of his bed ran down the hall way to the spare bed room. He open the door and saw Isabelle thrashing around in the bed. She looked liked she was trying

to fight someone off. She kept screaming stop kicking around. Sam ran to the bed and grabbed her arms.

"Isabelle! Come on wake up. Isabelle." Finally she shot up into his arms. Sam grabbed her and held her. He rocked her back and forth rubbing his hand up and down her back.

She was sobbing in his arms. Sam looked over to the door saw Andy standing there.

"Isabelle your ok it was just a dream." She pulled out of his arms and shook her head at him.

"It wasn't a dream Sam. Something that happen to me a while ago. I still have nightmares about it." Sam looked at her. He knew what she was talking about. Traci looked it up he

read through it before. He wished he could have stopped it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Isabelle shook her head. She didn't want to get into it now.

"Not now." Sam sighed and nodded his head. He understood where she was coming from.

"I get it. Also I know if you don't talk about it. Nothing will get better for you. I looked it up after you told me to you shouldn't have gone through that alone." Isabelle pulled away from

Sam got off her bed and started pacing.

"I know Sam. Believe me I know. I get you want to help. I don't know why you don't even know me. My life I have found out that when someone wants to help they want something

in return." Sam sighed pinched his bridge of his nose.

"Isabelle, I get that. Really I do. Isabelle I want to help you only because you are my family. I know that I just meet you guys but you shouldn't have gone through that. I was in and

out of foster care. So was your mom she shouldn't have put you through that. She knows how hard it was. I want to help you guys. You guys had a hard life. I want to show you that

life can be easy. You should have to worry about teenager stuff like clothes, boys. Not what is going to happen to you." Isabelle had stop pacing and was staring at Sam. She

looked confused.

"What do you want in return. Everyone wants something." Sam shook his head at her.

"All I want is to get to know you guys." Isabelle looked shocked

"It's never that easy." Sam chuckled at her.

"What fun would it be if it was easy?" Isabelle laughed and shook her head.

"I wouldn't know what to do with myself if it was easy." Sam got up and stood in front of her.

"I get that you haven't had an easy life. I am not saying that it's not going to be easy. All I am saying is that it'll be better." Isabelle took a deep breath and looked any where then

him.

"Ok. Can we just start as just friends. Not as Uncle and niece. I just need a friend now that knows almost everything." Sam nodded his head and pulled her into a hug.

"We can do that. I promise that." Isabelle hugged him back hard. She was holding on like her life depended on it.

"Could you stay with me until I fall back to sleep." Sam nodded his head. She turned around climbed back into bed. She got settled while Sam sat on the edge of her bed. He sat there

watching her sleep. Finally he got up when he thought she was asleep.

Sam walked into his room walked over to his bed climbed in. He grabbed Andy and pulled her close to him. Andy wrapped her arms around him and sighed.

"She will be fine." Sam sighed

"I don't know Andy. I wish I could take away her pain. I wish they didn't have to go through this. I am so mad at my sister." Andy looked into Sam's eyes and saw sadness.

"I get that Sam. You can't do that. All you can do is be there for them. Be her friend first like she asked and then go from there." Sam nodded his head at her.

"I will do that. I promised her that I would. I am going to make it so she doesn't have to bare all of that by herself." Andy sighed at him

"That is what she needs. So did you get her back to sleep?" Sam looked at her.

"Yes I did. We will talk more tomorrow at breakfast." Andy smiled at him

"I'll make her my pancakes. They make everything better." Sam laughed at her.

"You think that they make everything better." Andy rolled her eyes at him

"They do. I know they do." Sam laughed again.

"Ok what ever gets you through the night." Andy smiled

"Oh sweetie you get me through the night. We should get some sleep." Sam nodded his head. They settled down with Andy on her side and him behind her hold her.

~The next day~

Andy woke up before Sam. She got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to start breakfast. She got everything she needed to start breakfast. When she turned around from the

fridge she saw Isabelle standing there.

"Morning." Isabelle stated while looking down.

"Morning. Do you like pancakes?" Isabelle smiled at her

"With chocolate chips?" Andy laughed and shook her head.

"Of course wouldn't want it any other way." Isabelle laughed. Andy hasn't seen her laugh since she meet her.

"Well I'll get started on them." Andy grabbed a bowl and started mixing the ingridents. Isabelle sat down at the breakfast bar.

"Sooo, Is Sam a good guy?" Andy looked up at her.

"Yeah Sam is a great guy. He is always trying to help other people out." Isabelle nodded her head.

"So I can trust him?" Andy smiled at her

"Yes you can trust him. He wants to help you guys out." Isabelle had a weak smile.

"I hope so." Just then Sam walked into the kitchen.

"Hey you guys. How did you sleep?" Isabelle smiled at him.

"Good." Sam sat down next to her.

"That's great to hear. So it looks like pancakes."

"With chocolate chips." Isabelle chuckled at Sam.

"Oh boy." Sam laughed looking at Andy. She shrugged and went back to getting the food ready. Isabelle's phone started to ring. She looked down and saw it was Josh.

"I need to take this." Isabelle stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

When she was out of the kitchen Isabelle answered her phone.

"Hello." She heard a sigh of relieve on the other end.

"Jesus Isabelle. I am so glad that you answered this time." Isabelle sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Hey Josh. Sorry that I didn't answer last night. I just needed time to think."

"I get that. Jamie and I were worried sick about you." Isabelle could feel the tears in her eyes.

"Josh I know I am sorry ok. I just couldn't handle it last night." She heard another sigh.

"Isabelle. I get that but come on it has always been us. You have never done this." Isabelle let out a sigh.

"I know. Look I am ok really. I am over at Sam's house. We are going to have breakfast. Why don't you come over and get to know him." There was a pause. She didn't know

if he would do that or not.

"Umm, Ok Jamie and I can come over now." Isabelle didn't want to see Jamie

"How about just you Josh. We should get to know Sam. He wants to help us." There was another pause. Isabelle got up and started pacing the room.

"Sure. Give me the address and I'll have Jamie drop me off." Isabelle smiled when he said that. She gave him the address and said goodbye. She hung up the phone and walked

back into the kitchen.

Sam looked up when he heard Isabelle walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Josh is coming over. Is that ok?" Sam smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Of course. Is Jamie coming too?" Isabelle shook her head while sitting next to Sam.

"I figured that this would be a good way to get to know us. Just us and no one else. Well other than Andy." Sam nodded his head.

"Ok that makes sense." Andy put food in front of Isabelle. She looked down and smiled. She picked up her fork started to dig in. About 20 mins later there was a knock at the door.

Sam got up and answered the door. Josh walked into the kitchen behind Sam. Isabelle smiled at him got up and hugged him. He hugged her back and looked at Andy. They

walked back to the breakfast bar. Andy put a plate in front of him. She grabbed a plate for her self and started eating. Sam started to clean while everyone was eating. No one said

anything while they eat. Josh looked at everyone trying to figure out Sam and Andy. They finished their breakfast and left the kitchen.

~The living room~

Isabelle sat down on the couch with Josh next to her. Sam sat in the chair next to him with Andy sitting next to Josh on the couch.

"Soo. Thanks for taking care of Isabelle last night." Sam nodded his head at him

"It was no problem. I am here for both of you when you need someone." Josh looked at Isabelle. He didn't know what to say. It was always them.

"That's nice of you but I don't know if we could do that." Sam looked shocked.

"Why do you say that?" Josh looked at Isabelle for help. She just sat there like he would it was like they swapped.

"Well we don't need anyone else in are life. We have everyone that we need." Sam nodded his head. He got what he was saying.

"I get that. Like I told Isabelle last night. I am just here as a friend. I want to help you guys." Josh looked over to Sam finally.

"Well we have Jamie that is there for us." They heard Isabelle let out a smile laugh at that. They looked at her confused.

"Yeah when he wants to be." Josh now really looked confused.

"Isabelle he has always been there for us. Yeah I get it he is gone a lot but he is there when we need him." Isabelle knew that he didn't know what she had heard last night. She

didn't know if she should tell him now or later.

"Josh I'll talk to you about it later ok. Look I think we should give Sam a chance here. He isn't like Sara. He wants to help. Christ he could have sent me away last night but he didn't."

Isabelle looked up at Josh. He looked confused again at her.

"Talk about what later?" Isabelle let out a sigh.

"Not now Josh." He stood up and started pacing.

"We don't keep secrets Isabelle. That has alway been are rule. So tell me now talk about what?" Isabelle knew she should tell him but not in front of Sam and Andy. They needed

to figure this out. She looked over at Sam and Andy. Sam got what she was asking without saying words. Sam stood up Andy followed him

"We'll be out back. Give you two some space." Sam and Andy left the room.

Josh looked at Isabelle waiting for her to speak. Isabelle didn't know how to start this conversation.

"yesterday after I left. I came back to Sara's room. I heard some yelling coming from her room. Josh it was Jamie and her arguing." Josh stopped pacing and looked at her.

"So they were fighting." Isabelle shook her head at him.

"Not fighting well yes they were, but more like arguing. Josh they were arguing about us." Josh ran his hand through his hair.

"Ok what were they arguing about?" Isabelle took a deep breath.

"Us. Josh they were talking about how he left us. How he didn't want us in his life that it wasn't safe." Josh looked at her like she had two heads.

"Isabelle what are you trying to say." Isabelle took another big breath.

"Josh I think Jamie is are father. He left us with that crack whore." Josh started to shack his head fast.

"No Jamie isn't are father. He is are Uncle." Isabelle stood up and glared at him

"Josh I know what I heard. Jamie is are father and he left us. He sent her money to take care of us but still left us with her." Josh started to pace.

"No you heard wrong. You had to hear wrong. Jamie wouldn't have done that to us." Isabelle let out a frustrated sigh and threw her hands up.

"Josh he did that. I know you don't want to believe it but it's true. No one has told us the truth. God everyone is hiding something from us." Josh started laughing.

"Oh and you don't think Sam isn't?" He stated while pointing out back.

"I don't know Josh but now he is the only one that has tried to help us. He has been truthful to us. I really don't know but now I am willing to give him a try now.

Because now what we have done hasn't really worked." Josh shook his head.

"I can't do this now Isabelle. Tell Andy and Sam thank you but I am going for a walk. Unlike you I'll text you where I am and that I am ok." Josh walked to the door and slammed

it when he walked out. Isabelle started to sob when he walked out. She fell to her knees just started to cry harder. She didn't know what to do any more. Everyone has lied to them or

has used them to get at someone. No one has tried to just help them just to help them.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

~Prison~

Jamie sat in a room waiting for Anton. He was sitting in a private room. He heard the buzz of the door. He looked over at the door as Anton walked through the door smiling at him.

"Hey Jamie. How are the kids doing?" Jamie glared at him

"Their doing ok. Have a lot of stuff to digest. So why didn't you ever tell us that their last names where Swarek. We all thought that their last name was Hill." Anton just smiled at him

"Well Jamie you guys didn't need to know that. Also I needed know one to know about them. I have plans for them." Jamie glared at Anton while he smiled at him.

"What plans would that be?" Anton chuckled

"Well you see their mom still owes me money. So I have a plan for them to pay it off. Also this a great treat they are the niece and nefew of a cop. One cop that took something from

me so I am going to take him apart slowly." Jamie shook his head at Anton.

"Anton they had nothing to do with their mom or Uncle." Anton glared at Jamie

"I don't care Sara owes me money. She didn't pay so now someone is going to pay. As for Sam it's just a cherry on the top." Jamie really was getting pissed now.

"Ok how about this. You will not leave them alone or your going to regret it." Anton smiled at him

"I'll do what I want. Also if you try to stop my plan I going to sorry." Jamie glared again.

"I highly doubt that since. You know my job is to get rid of people. So believe me I am not scared of you. Anton it really should be the other way around." Anton stared at Jamie. He

know that Jamie was right. Jamie did scare him more than other people. Jamie stood up and started walking toward the door.

"I mean Anton." He stated one last time before walking out the door.

~Sam's House~

Isabelle was still crying. She felt like her life was falling apart and she didn't know how to stop it. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over and saw Sam kneeling next to her.

"Isabelle are you ok?" Isabelle shook her head. She started having trouble breathing.

"Sam I can't breathe." Sam moved in front of her. He looked her in the eyes.

"Isabelle copy my breathing. Your having a panick attack. You need to try to calm down." Isabelle looked at same and started copy his breathing. She started to feel better like she

could breath again. She pulled Sam into a hug. Sam was a little taking back by it but he hugged her back. She started crying again. He rubbed his hand up and down her back trying

to comfort her.

"You are the only one that hasn't lied to me." Sam sighed at her.

"I will be as truthful to you as you need me to be." Isabelle looked at him and smiled.

"I have a question for you." Sam looked at her confused.

"Ok what is it." Isabelle to a deep breath.

"Can I stay here for a bit. I don't want to go back to Jamie's house. I don't want to explain why I just can't now. I don't have the strength now. I just need to get my head

back on straight before I face anyone." Sam looked up at Andy. She shrugged her shoulders at him.

"I don't see why not. The only thing is your going to have been truthful with me sooner or later." Isabelle nodded her head at him.

"I will but not today. Can I go take a nap. I didn't sleep well last night and after Josh and I fight I tried." Sam nodded his head at her. She gave him another hug got up and hugged Andy

too. She walked to the spare bed room.

~Jamie's apartment~

Jamie walked in to see Josh sitting on the couch. He looked around to see if Isabelle was here too.

"She isn't here." Jamie looked over at Josh confused.

"Where is she." Josh let out a breath.

"She is over a Officers Swarek's house." Jamie was now confused.

"Ok why is she over there and not home." Josh stood up and walked over to Jamie.

"Well you see she think she heard something. We got into fight about it so now she is staying there. Saying that everyone has been lieing to us." Jamie now was really confused.

"What did she hear?" Josh ran his hand through his hair.

"She said that she heard you and Sara arguing. She thinks that you are our father. Is she right Jamie?" Josh looked at Jamie while he let out a breath.

"Josh look." Before he could finish Josh punched him. Jamie looked up at Josh shocked.

"Why did you leave us with her. You knew that she was on drugs. God Jamie you watch us grow up since we were 10. Why the hell didn't you say anything to us?" Jamie stood up

and looked Josh in his face.

"One my life wasn't a life that you have a family. If anyone would have found out they would have used you guys against me. That would have killed me I couldn't do that. Two I didn't know

that you guys were my children. Not until Isabelle screamed your last names. So yes Isabelle heard Sara and I were arguing about you guys. I didn't want you guys to find out like

that." Josh had tears rolling down his face.

"Were you even going to tell us?" Jamie let out a frustrated sigh.

"I don't know Josh. I know you guys have the right to know. You guys didn't have a great life so far but Anton and I aren't good for you guys." Josh couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Your right we didn't have a good life so far. Christ Isabelle was rapped at one of her foster dad's. Christ he even let other guys rape her to. He was a cop they tried to hide it. Anton Hill

found out and adopted us to get us out of it. I didn't have it any better either. He gave us a better life. You didn't so go to hell Jamie." Josh grabbed his coat and walked out of the apartment.

Jamie fell to his knees. He couldn't believe what just happen. He knew that Josh was right he shouldn't have left them but he didn't know what else to do.

~Sam's House~

Andy and Sam were making dinner when they heard a knock at the door. Andy went to get the door. Andy open up the door to find Josh standing there sobbing.

"Ummm is uhh Isabelle still here?" Andy looked confused.

"Yeah she still is here. Come in let me get her for you." Josh followed Andy into the house. Sam just walked out of the kitchen as Josh stopped.

"Hey he is looking for Isabelle." Andy stated while walking toward the spare bedroom. Sam looked at Josh concerned.

"Are you ok?" Josh looked at Sam and shook his head.

"Our lives are falling apart. I was an ass to Isabelle the only one that has been there for me. How can I do that to her. She is the only one that has never let me down and leave me.

Why is everything coming about all at once." Sam noticed that Josh was starting to breathe fast. He could tell that Josh was about to have a panick attack.

"Josh look at me. Everything is going to be ok. You need to calm down and breathe." Josh looked at Sam. He was confused why Sam was trying to help them.

"Why are you doing this. What is in it for you?" Sam looked at Josh confused.

"There isn't anything in it for me. I want to get to know you guys. You guys haven't had a great life. I want to show you that life isn't always hard. Not everyone is out to get you guys."

Isabelle walked into the room right when Sam was finished talking. She saw Josh she could tell that he was having a hard time.

"Hey Josh what's wrong?" Josh looked at her. He started crying again.

"You were right. You were right about everything. Isabelle I am sorry I didn't listen to you." Isabelle walked up and gave him a hug.

"It's ok Josh really it is." They hugged each other for a bit.

"Are you guys hungry." Andy asked. They pulled apart and smiled at her.

"Yeah." They said at the same time.

"Ok let's get something to eat then." Everyone started walking into the kitchen. Right when they were about to sit down they heard a knock on the door. Sam got up to get the door.

When he came back into the kitchen Jamie was right behind him. Isabelle and Josh just staired at him. While Jamie just staired back.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

~Sam's House~

Everyone was frozen where they were. Sam could feel the tension between the three so he decided to break it.  
"So Jamie are you hungry?" Jamie shook his head not looking away from Isabelle and Josh.  
"Why are you here Jamie?" Isabelle said to him coldly.  
"I am here to check on you guys. You just found out about some big news." Josh let out a frustrated sigh and stood up. Andy and Sam looked at the 3 confused what info.  
"No shit it was a big news Jamie." Josh yelled while pacing the room.  
"Don't use that tone with me." Jamie stated while glaring at Josh.  
"You have no right to tell him what to do! Isabelle screamed at him. Sam was shocked at what was happening here.  
"Ok. Ok everyone needs to calm down now. Can please someone tell us what the hell is going on." Sam asked while looking between the 3.  
"Why don't you ask him. Hopefully he can tell you the truth. Cause god knows he hasn't been truthful to us. If you guys will excuse me I need air." Isabelle stood up and walked out the back door. Josh looked at Jamie shook his head with disgust and followed Isabelle outside.  
"Ok are you going to tell me what is going on?" Sam looked at Jamie with confusing. Jamie took a breath and looked at Sam.  
"Isabelle heard Sara and I having a fight. She heard something that I didn't want her to hear." Jamie let out the breath. Sam looked Jamie even more confused than before.  
"Ok what did they hear?" Jamie ran his hand through his hair letting out a frustrating sigh.  
"That I am their father." Andy and Sam looked at him like he had two heads.  
"Your WHAT?" Sam screamed at him. Andy walked over to Sam standing in between him and Jamie.  
"Sam you need to breathe." Andy whispered into Sam ear. Sam let out a breath still glaring at Jamie.  
"Sam I am their father. I left because of my life. If anyone would have known about them they could have used them against me." Sam was still glaring at him.  
"So what you left them with a CRACK WHORE! Sam screamed while Andy was trying to hold him back.  
"She wasn't a crack whore when I left. When I left she was clean for 2 yrs. I sent her money every month I asked her how she was doing. She never told me something was wrong." Sam glared at him.  
"Your kidding me right. Ok one other question how did you not know that those two were your kids." Sam pointed to where Isabelle and Josh had left.  
"I never knew their names or what they looked liked. She never sent me any pictures of them. So sorry I didn't know they were my kids." Jamie screamed back at him. Sam was pacing while Andy was standing between them.  
"Ok this isn't getting us any where. How about this. Jamie go home they are fine here. We will take care of them." Jamie looked at Andy when she said this. He knew that she was right. He turned around and walked out the door. Sam watch him go and let out a sigh while running his hand through his hair. Andy came up and gave him a hug.

Isabelle and Josh walked back into the house when they heard the front door slam shut. They saw Sam and Andy standing there hugging each other. Sam heard them come in and pulled away from Andy looking at them.  
"Are you two ok?" Isabelle nodded her head.  
"As much as we can be right now." Josh stated letting out a chuckle.  
"Do you guys want to talk about it or not." Isabelle let out a sigh looking at Andy.  
"I don't want to talk now. It's just too much now ok. Everything that we have known is now a lie." Isabelle started to cry when she was crying. Josh pulled her into a hug while rubbing his hand up and down her back.  
"I don't know what to say to you guys." Sam let out a sigh. Isabelle started laughing so hard that doubled over. Everyone looked at her like she lost her mind.  
"Sorry, Sorry please don't say anything. Everyone who has said anything for the last few day has been a lie." She was wiping her eyes from laughing so hard.  
"Ok how about this we eat and then we watch a movie or go to bed?" Andy asked. Everyone nodded their heads. After they eat everyone decided that they were going to bed.

~Hospital~

Jamie walked into to Sara's room. She was sitting there watching t.v. she looked up when he walked in.  
"What do you want?" While turning down the volume of the tv.  
"They know that I am their dad." Sara looked at him shocked  
"How the hell did they find out?" Jamie ran his hands through his hair and let out a sigh.  
"Isabelle came back to this room the day that we had that fight." Sara let out a sigh while she let her head fall back.  
"Ok so where are they now and how did they take it?" Jamie shook his head.  
"They are at your brother's house. Also they didn't take it to well actually." Sara's head fell into her hands.  
"Why are they at his house?" Jamie threw up his hand  
"Because now he is the only one that hasn't let them down in some way. That's the only thing I can think of. Also I have another question for you?" Sara lifted her head from her hands.  
"What would that be?" Sara asked.  
"How much do you Anton Hill?" Sara let out a frustrated sigh.  
"Why do you want to know?" Jamie chuckled at her.  
"Because he said that you owe him money still. That he would get it back through them. So how much do you owe." Sara was crying now she didn't know any more. She sold her body to back her debt to him. She didn't think that he would go after her children for what she owed.  
"I don't know anymore. Jamie you need to stop him from doing that." Jamie was pissed now.  
"What the hell do you mean you don't know." Sara let out a sigh.  
"Because i was so high half the time I don't know what I owe anymore." Jamie glared at her.  
"Your kidding me right. Do you understand now they are going to have to pay it back. That's how this life works that's why I fucking left." Sara was crying into her hands now.  
"Can't you pay him back. Do it for our kids." Jamie's head snapped up  
"Now it's our kids?" Sara glared back at him.  
"Don't you dear give me that shit. You left us do you remember that." Jamie punched the wall.  
"I left so this wouldn't fucking happen. I left because this is what my life would do." He screamed at her.  
"Look this isn't getting us any where. We need to stop fighting and help out them." Jamie let out a breath.  
"Fine we will talk but not tonight." Jamie turned around and walked out the door leaving Sara crying her eyes out.

~Sam's house~

Sam and Andy were in bed about to fall asleep when Sam's phone started to go off. He picked it up to look to see who was call at this hour it came up unknown.  
"Hello?" He heard sobbing on the other end of the phone.  
"Sammy." Sam let out a sigh. Only one person called him that.  
"What do you need Sara. How did you get this number?" He could hear her cry harder.  
"One of the officers gave it to me. I talked to Jamie he told me that they know who their dad is." Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. He got up from the bed and started pacing.  
"How could you not tell me them who their dad was. How can you not let him know what was going on." He could hear that she was sobbing at this point.  
"I fucked up ok. I didn't know what to do." Sam let out a sigh.  
"Well they are here for now they need help. I figured that they need someone to help them out." He looked over to Andy who was sitting up in bed watching him.  
"That's good to know. Sam I really need to talk to you. Jamie told me something tonight. I need to tell you but not over the phone." Sam ran his hand through his hair.  
"Fine tomorrow I'll be there goodnight." Sam hung up the phone. He climbed back into bed and pulled Andy close to him.

Down the hall in the spare room. Isabelle and Josh were laying in the bed. They were stare up at the ceiling just thinking.  
"From now on we listen to each other. Even though it looks like we have a real uncle who is trying to be there for us. We need to trust each other that we will be truthful with each other. It has always been us against the world from the beginning." Josh looked over at Isabelle while she was talking.  
"I am sorry it's just that. I it's hard to trust someone new. You know how it is." Isabelle nodded her head.  
"I get it but this is the first time that you didn't trust me." Josh let out a sigh.  
"I know." Isabelle looked over at him.  
"So from now on we trust each other ok." Josh laughed.  
"Sorry but come on look at how screwed up are life has gotten." Isabelle started laughing. Josh looked over at her which caused him to start laughing to. They just started laughing harder they were just letting it go. They heard a knock at the door and it open slowly with Sam sticking his head in.  
"Are you guys ok?" They looked at him and started laughing harder. Sam looked at them like they had two heads.  
"Sorry Sam. We were just talking and we started laughing. We were just letting it go." Sam nodded his head.  
"Ok. Well I am going to go see Sara tomorrow. I was wondering if you guys wanted to come with." They started laughing and stared at him.  
"Can we sleep on it." Sam nodded his head.  
"Of course. If you guys need anything I am just down the hall. Goodnight." He started walking out of the door.  
"Goodnight Uncle Sam." They both said. Sam shut the door with a smile on his face.


End file.
